The Dark Wolf Series Book 1
by Archeron331755
Summary: Hey everyone, so this is my first time actually publishing one of my stories. So try to go easy on me, huh? Summary: What happens when Jane is actually the alpha of a wolf pack and Maura is just a regular ER doctor (or is she?). What will happened when they meet for the first time? Will Jane disregard all her own set rules or will she fall? Find out for yourself
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Well hello there gorgeous. My names Albert and you look sexy as hell. Why dont you come join me and my buddies over at our table. We'll buy you whatever you want." the drunking male voice said.

"No thank you, I am quite fine sitting here alone." The honey blond replied being as polite as she could turning to look at him, sitting down he was clearly taller then her but not by much, he had short black hair, a strong jaw and defined muscles in his tight white button up shirt with blue jeans and black boots. This was the fifth drunk man that had approached her this evening and her patitions was really running thin.

"Aww, come on doll. You'll enjoy being with all of us." He replied, his breath smelling of pure alcohol.

"No thank you, again." She replied again getting slightly annoyed by the drunken man.

"Look women I'm not offering anymore I'm telling you your going to come sit with me and my buddy's." He replied back angrily. The blond was starting to feel frighten of the man.

"I believe she said she didn't want to join you." A strong female voice said behind the man. They both turned to look at the women. She was dressed in all black leather, her shoulder with curly brown hair seemed tense as she kepted her eyes on the beer in her hands.

"And who are you bitch?" he asked annoyed that she had interfered.

"A friend of hers and if you don't back down now your going to regret it later." she replied back.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly are you going to do you dumb bitch." He asked moving to stand up and behind her, leaning forward he went to reach for her and before he knew what had happened his face was being pushed into the bar, blood running from his nose.

"I told you, you were going to regret it asshole." she hissed in his ear before letting him go. The blond gasped slight bringing her hands to cover her mouth as she watched what had happened.

"Why you.." the man spoke again moving to swing at the tall brunet. She caught his fist half away in the air and twisted making him howl in pain as he sunk to his knees. His friends who had been sitting watching the action in front of them got up from their booth and started heading their way over.

"Look out." the blond shouted as one of the men took a swing at the girl landing it on the right side of her check causing her to let go of Albert's arm.

"What now bitch, not so tough now are you." the guy smirked, it didn't last long as the girl leaned down and landed an uppercut straight to bottom of his jaw, he fell to the floor clenching his jaw. The next guy came up trying to grab her in a bear hug , she ducked out of his grasp and side kicked him causing him to join the floor with his two friends.

"Now, I believe its time for the three of you to leave before you make us all get kicked out and believe me if that happens and I'm not able to finish my beer your going to be extremely sorry." she said glaring at them on the floor. One by one they helped each other off the floor before leaving.

"This isn't the end, bitch." Albert called back as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Getting her senses back the blond looked at the brunett who had taken her seat back on the stool and returned to her beer. She got up from her seat and moved to sit next to the girl.

"That wasn't necessary." she replied softly.

"I don't like seeing anyone think that they could take advantage of another person just because they are smellier then they are." the girl replied back taking a drink of her beer which had now turned warm. The blond looked at the bartender and waved for another beer for her heroine. The bartender nodded grabbing another beer for the girl and setting it in front of the brunett who just looked at it before setting hers aside and taking a drink of the cold one.

"Thanks but you didn't have to." she replied back looking at the blond for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat as she took eyes upon the beautiful girl sitting besides her. Her long blond hair was flowing over her shoulders, wringlets on the side of her beautiful pale skinned face. Her hazel eyes seemed to burn a hole in her very soulless soul. She let her eyes travel down the girls body, she was dressed in what looked like a very expensive form fitting blue dress that clung perfectly to her body, her legs looked strong yet soft to the touch, on her feet were a pair of blue lace up heels that fastened around her ankles. She could feel herself getting turned on by just looking at the girl, turning her gaze back up the girls body she noticed the girl doing the same to her. She knew the girl would find her attractive, it was a curse that she was given since her birth. No one could resist taking a look at her and not wanting to jump her so to speak.

"My names Maura...Dr. Maura Isles." the blond said lifting a hand towards the girl.

"Jane... just Jane." she replied taking the girls hand in her own, immediately they both felt a jolt as their hands clasped around each others, gasping they both let go.

"We'll it was nice meeting you Dr. Isles but if you'll excuse me I need to be on my way." Jane said chugging her beer and taking out her wallet to pay.

"No, its on me. My way of thanking you once again for saving me from those men." Maura said holding her hand in a stop motion towards Jane. She was sadden to see the girl leave.

"Thanks." was Jane's finial reply as she headed out the bar into the cold night, sighing to herself she walked between the alleyway of the bar and its conjoining building.

* * *

"Why don't you come out, I know your here." she said aloud.

"You made a fool of us and we're not just going to let you get away with it." A voice called coming out of the shadows where the street light no longer touched. Jane looked at the three men from the bar. "Your going to pay." Albert said. Their faces changed, causing ridge's between their eyes, their mouths open to reveal sharp teeth which were once held straight. "So, your Alphines huh?" Jane said pulling back her leather jacket pulling out a long sword. "Your...your a Alhine. That cant be, your kind was extincted long before ours was even born." the third member said taking a step back. "Yeah, well its called hiding for a reason dirt bag." she said running forward and stabbing one of them threw the chest watching as his body disintegrated into nothing. "One down." she smiled looking at the other two with a predatory grin. "Who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, This chapters a little longer then the first but I still hope you like it. Drop me a line and let me know what you think should happen next. I already have the next 3 chapters written but I could always alter them to fit in what ever suggestions you give me :)

* * *

**Chapter2**

Two weeks later

"Maura come on, you promised you'd go with me to falcons square last week." Jessica called walking threw the ER after the blond holding a clip board in her hands seeming to be entranced at the paperwork in front of her. "Maura!" she called again. "Huh, oh yes." she replied dropping the paper work to her side. "What time do you want to meet?" she asked looking at her best friend of six years. Jessica was short for her age but she very much made up for it with her straightforwardness. She was only five feet tall, brown hair to her shoulder blades, a fit body since one of her favorite things to do to let off steam was to work out and glasses, which she only wore when she ran out of contacts saying that they get in the way a lot during surgery. "Yes!" Jessica squealed hugging Maura tight. "We can meet after our shift is over and head out afterwards, we can take my car since if I let you drive we wont make it in time for there to be anything decent left." The girl replied giggling.

Falcons square was a big part in their small city of Alexia, it was a place were all the vendors from all around the world would come and try to sell their one of a piece items. From hand made blankets, jewelry, arts and crafts supplies, produce and art work. It was very rare that Maura would go and actually find something that interested her enough to purchase. She could slightly recall Jessica calling her one night after a long forty-eight hour shift and asking her to go with her last week, Maura was so tired all she wanted to do was take a shower and fall asleep for two days straight so she had agreed to whatever Jessica was saying over the phone to end the call quickly so she could go on with her plan.

'She's very sneaky. She knew I was tired and would agree to anything that she was saying in order for me to get my much desired rest that night.' Maura thought to herself shaking her head and smiling.

After their shift was over and they were all cleaned and changed in regular clothes, that they had left in their lockers for long work days such as these, they headed out the door and to Jessica's car. "Hey is there something bothering you? You've been pretty distracted these last few weeks." Jessica said concern obvious in her voice. Maura couldn't lie due to a medical condition that would make her break out in hives if she did, so instead she chose to dance around the question by bringing up cases that had taken place over the weeks. Lost in the conversation Jessica had forgot that she had even asked Maura a question, and by the time they both knew it they had arrived to their destination.

Pulling into a parking lot close by they got out of the car and headed to Falcons Square. For being four o'clock in the afternoon it was packed, each vender had their own booth side by side of each other. They walked side by side linking their arms to not get separated from each other among all the other shoppers. "So, where do you want to start?" Jessica asked looking at all the venders that she could clearly see. "Where ever you want." Maura answered. "Okay then." she grinned walking to the first vendor that was selling fresh fruits and veggies. "Oh wow, look how delicious these look Maur." She said excitedly picking up a strawberry. Maura couldn't help the uneasy feeling she was getting all of a sudden, like she was being watched. "Maur, hey you ok?" Jessica asked putting the strawberry back and looking at her best friend. "Hmm, oh yes. Come on lets keep moving." Maura replied pulling her friend along. Midway threw their journey and five hundred dollars spent on Jessica's part, they finally reached a vendor that Maura was actually interest in stopping at.

The booth had books from all around the world, in all different languages about mythology. As a child Maura loved to read and learn all that she could about Mythological factions. She became in traced looking over all the books, she briefly registered that Jessica was telling her that she was going to go look for a bathroom and would return shortly. Maura nodded fingering threw each and every book until one caught her, picking it up she read the cover _The Wolf Clan_, it was oddly heavy for being such a small lite brown book, its letters in gold along the top half and etched work of two wolves looking lovingly to each other, one was black and was a little taller then the white one standing along side it. Looking at just the cover Maura felt this undying feeling that she had seen and read this book before, digging into her memory she couldn't recall ever even heard of the book so there was no way she could have read it before.

"Hello my dear, is there anything I could help you with?" a voice came from behind the booth. Maura tore her eyes away from the book eagred to ask the women about it. The woman appeared to only be four feet tall, she had long salt and peppered hair that was pulled back into a single braid, she looked to be of Indian decent. Maura smiled at the women. "This book, where does it come from?" she asked politely turning the book around to show its owner. "Oh my, that book should not be out here." the women gasped moving forward to take it from Maura. The book started to glow, Maura looked down at the book and gasped in shock when the image of the two loving wolves at turned into them looking quite frightening as they bared their fangs. "It...how...did you.." she couldn't find the words as she looked at the women. "What is it my dear?" the women looked at the book in the girls hand. "The wolves they just changed." Maura whispered to herself. "The wolves?... you can see them?" the women asked shocked. "Of course. I am not blind they are clearly here." She replied slightly agitated. The women's face lit up brightly "Can you read it?" she asked frowning her brow Maura opened the book and read the first paragraph to the women.

"Long ago the world of the gods were at war with each other. Causing them to split apart. Zeus, the god of all gods, had struck the world of man and had condemned the evil ones down into the pit of fire that had opened up when he struck it. The ones that were banished vowed to take revenge on all the gods had loved and created."

"Oh my, you really can read it." the women declared "Come come its not safe here for you to continue." she said ushering Maura behind the booth where a tent was set up. "What are you talking about?" Maura asked not feeling comfortable going with a women she had just met. The women turned to look at Maura, fear struck her as she looked behind the girl to see four tall men walking towards them. "Quickly dear." she said grabbing Maura's hand and pulling her into the tent. "What's going on?" she asked turning around and seeing the men as well, they dressed the same as the ones at the bar she had went to a week ago. Once inside the tent the women raised her hand and muttered something silently. "There we should be safe for now." the women replied turning to look at Maura. "My name is Sako and you are in danger. There are many things that you do not know about your world and you possessing and being able to read that book you have in your hands is only proof that you are the one we have been waiting for." Sako said moving passed Maura. "Would you like some tea?" she asked. Maura looked at the her with confusing on her face. "I know you have lots of questions dear and I promise in time you will receive answers. There are only two people in this world that can read that book in your hands and you are one of them. The other is a powerful women, the leader of my pack. I will take you to meet her once those men get tired of trying to open the tent." she said compassion evident in her face as she spoke. "I don't understand." Maura replied feeling slightly overwhelmed by the situation.

After a few cups of tea and Sako explain as much as she could to Maura without giving away to much information about her pack leader, knowing that the women could easily kill her if she found out she was giving out information without consulting her first. What seemed to Maura as only a couple of minutes talking to the women she heard her name being called outside. Figuring the men had left Sako uttered a few words before opening the tent back up and walking out with Maura right behind her. "Maura, oh thank god. I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Jessica said hugging her best friend as she saw her walking out of a tent with a book in her hands. "I was only inside for a couple of minutes." Maura replied. " No honey you've been gone for two hours, everyone's almost gone. I was going crazy looking for you, I called your phone but it kept going to voicemail." she answered glaring at her friend who had made her worry so much. Maura looked at Sako with a raised eye brow. The women just nodded. "Ah, whatever as long as your safe." Jessica said looking at the book in her friends hand. "What's with the empty book, you plan on starting to write again?" she asked taking the book from the girl and looking at the cover that was clearly blank to her. "Huh? oh yeah, Ms. Sako here was just about to tell me how much it would cost." Maura decided to slightly bend the truth seeing as she really was about to buy the book. "Think nothing of it dear, I always try to encourage people to write." the women replied with a smile. "Oh ok well, thanks. Come on Maura we need to start heading out." Jessica said interlocking her arm with the girls. "Come back anytime girls." Sako called as she watched the two disappear.

On the way back to the hospital to pick up Maura's car, Jessica was telling Maura about all the things she bought and saw. Maura was just smiling and only giving her input when she felt she needed to. She couldn't keep her mind off the book in her hands and wondering what other information she would find in it. After saying their good byes Maura tucked her book under her arm and searched for her keys in her purse that she had left in Jessica's car when they got off at Falcons square. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up as she searched, turning around she saw the four guys from the square walking towards her. Finally getting a good look at them they were all quite handsome, they all wore black button up shirts, black jeans and long leather jackets, three of them had long blond hair to their shoulder and the one in front who looked to be the leader of the four had black hair of the same length as the others. She kept searching for the keys as they walked closer to her, when they were only three feet away they stopped "Give us the book girl and no harm will come to you." the leader said in a thick accent that she couldn't figure out the origin off. "It was given to me and it would be very rude of me if I just handed it over to strangers." Maura said without thinking. "Then I guess we'll just have to take it from you." the man said as they all fallowed suit behind him walking towards her again.

She was starting to panic until she saw someone step in front of her. 'Its her' Maura thought as she took in the girls appearance from being "Jane." she whispered. Jane gave a small nod at her name keeping her focus on the guys in front of her. "What is a Alhine doing here?" one of the men asked "Doesn't matter well take her out and kill the girl with the book before we head back to our Master." the leader said pulling his jacket back slight to pull out a gun. Maura gasped 'This looks bad, Jane could seriously get hurt' she thought to herself "I'll just give them the book, I don't want to get you hurt." Maura said stepping beside Jane who put her hand out in front of the Maura's midsection. She turned to look at the long haired burnet who kept her eyes on the men in front of her. "You know that wont kill me." Jane said between grinted teeth. Maura looked at her confused 'Of course it could kill you'. "We'll just see about that." the leader said taking aim he fired. The bullet landing in Jane's shoulder, before Maura could even scream Jane had pulled out a long sword, its blade was as black as its hilt. Jane ran at the group with unmeasurable speed striking the one with the gun first, she stabbed him in the chest, the rest of the group stood in awe as they watched their leader disintegrate. "Now, go back to your Master and report what you have seen here and pass this message. If I see any more of your kind in my territory I wont hesitate to kill them as well as him. Go!" she shouted as she watched them run out of the garage parking lot.

She turned back to Maura as her vision started to get blurry. "Oh god Jane." Maura said noticing the look in the girls eyes. She ran to her side, putting her arm under Jane's to help her to her car. "Your safe." Jane was barely able to whisper before she felt sleep under take her. "What on earth is going on?" Maura whispered dragging Jane to her car, grabbing her keys out she lay Jane in the back seat of her Mazda 6. She had everything she needed to help Jane at her home and knew that if she submitted her into the hospital there would be a lot of questions that she couldn't answer yet explain in fear of her reputation being tarnished.

Once she pulled up to her home, she opened the garage and parked her car inside waiting for the door to close before shutting down the engine and getting out, she opened the side door which lead into her kitchen before moving to get Jane out of the backseat, threw the kitchen, and up the stairs to her bed room. She went into her conjoined bathroom and got the bowl that she uses to keep her scented oils, moved them to the counter top and filled the bowl with warm water, grabbing a towelette after washing her hands she made her way back to the bed. Setting the bowl and towelette on her bedside table she went back to wash her hands thoroughly and grabbed her medical bag that she had packed in case of an emergency. Taking a seat next to Jane she slowly took off her jacket, sword and shirt without waking the girl. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon a semi naked form in front of her. Her eyes traveled from the girls olive tone face, to her strong neck, down to her chest, her breast looked absolutely amazing to Maura as she watched them move up and down with ever breath, she moved her gaze down and saw the most well defined abs she had ever seen, there was a slight dampness to them which she figured was from the fight. Moving her eyes back up the girls body and resisting the erge to touch the girls stomach she opened her bag and pulled out a pair of long tweezers, and gloves laying them next to the bowl she put her medical bag down on the floor, she dipped the towelette in the bowl of warm water and gently wiped the now dry blood away from Jane's shoulder and around the wound, she could clearly see the silver bullet, putting the towel back on the table she opened the new package that held the tweezers, after putting on her gloves she held one hand firmly on the area around the bullet, using the teasers she pulled out the bullet and placed it on the towel, leaning down she pulled out some gauze and tape from the bag and quickly covered up the wound. She looked back up at Jane's face to see that the girl was still clearly passed out. Standing up she took the bowl back to the bathroom and rinsed it out before putting her oils back into it.

Not wanting to disturb the girl she gently covered her with a blanket before retrieving the book from the car, grabbing her self a glass of wine that she so desperately needed, she made her way to her living room and sat on the couch, tucking her legs under her sideways she opened the book once again and continued reading until she couldn't anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

So...what'd you think of this chapter? Do you like where it's going so far? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys and gals are simply AMAZING! We're only in Chapter 3 so far and this story already has 15 fallows! I've made some adjustments so hopefully this chapter will be easier for you to read. I will also be making the changes to the other two chapters as well. And as always please let me know what you think and how I can improve my writing. All my love-Archie**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Jane woke with a start sitting up in the bed she winced at the sudden pain in her right shoulder, looking over she saw that it was bandaged and her shirt, jacket and sword werent on. She looked around the room franticly until she spotted her sword laying next to her. Relaxing a little she looked around once more at her surroundings. The room was a light yellow with barly any pictures on the wall, a dressor was in the far center of the wall infront of her with purfews lineing it nice and neatly. She looked to the table next to her and saw the bullet that the guy had shot at her last night. 'Oh god, last night what happened? I was fallowing my normal route, then I smelt those feilty Alphines and then.. damn it Maura was there. I killed one infront of her. Fuck.' she thought to her self groaning she took a close look at the bullet.

"Why did it affect me like that?" she wondered until she saw the inscription on it. Using the tweezers she carefully picked it up and wrapped it in the towel before getting up and putting her things back on, she slipped the towel in her jacket pocket. 'I'll have Jared look into it.' she thought before folding the blanket that was used to cover her. Suddenly her stomach started to growl as she smelt the scent of food coming from behind the door, she opened it softly and made her way down the stairs.

Maura was in the kitchen book in hand as she flipped the bacon over and headed to the toaster to put two more pieces of bread in it. She didn't hear Jane land at the bottom of the stairs and watch her. Jane smiled to herself feeling happy just watching the girl move around the large kitchen with a book in her hand, until she actually looked at the book, her eyes grow as she walked forward startling Maura who finally looked up.

"Oh my, I see your finally up. I hope you like pancakes and bacon with toast." She said laying the book on the counter and retrieving two plates.

"That book, where did you get it?" Jane asked never taking her eyes off it.

"It was given to me by a very nice women at Falcons Square." She replied laying two stacks of pancakes on both plates with two slices of bacond and toast.

"Was her name Sako by any chance?" Jane asked looking at the plate in front of her.

"Why yes it was, do you know her?" Maura asked grabbing two glasses and filling them with orange juice.

"You could say that." Jane said

After they had ate and Maura had explained to Jane what she had read in the book and how Sako had said that there were only two people who could read it, her being one of them she looked at Jane.

"Wait, you can see the wolves cant you." Maura stated as she watched Jane's fingers run over the white wolf as she spoke.

"Yes, that why I'm the pack leader." Jane said without thinking.

"Pack leader?...wait your the other person who can read it. Is everything from inside that book real?" Maura asked. Jane just nodded as she tried to figure out what all of it meant.

"I'm taking the book back with me, you'll be in worst danger then last night if you keep it with you" she said moving to fully grasp the book, Maura shook her head slightly, "I'm afraid I can not let you have it either." She replied moving the book out of Jane's reach.

"Maura give me the book." Jane said trying to get a hold of the book by standing up behind her. Maura moved her body to face the women and held the book behind her back.

"No, Jane you cant just order me to do something and expect me to give in." She said keeping a straight face. A low growl made its way up from Jane's neck.

"Fine then I'm going to be at your side at all times until you get sick of me enough to give me the damn book." Jane said taking her seat back next to her.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Maura smiled.

"I need to take a shower before I have to head to work." she said getting up and putting their plates and glasses in the sink, rinsing them off she put them in the dish washer and pressed start before making her way back up with the book in hand and into her shower.

Jane reached for her cell phone in her jacket pocket and pushed the number one speed dial.

The young mans cell phone rang as he was typing away at his computer, he looked at the phone that his boss had gotten him specifically for her and only to be used for her calls only.

"Jason here." she heard the man answer.

"Jason, I need you to bring me a car to the hospital on fifth street." she said

"Very well, I'll take it right away." He replied finishing off the email he was sending then getting up to get his bosses car to her.

After finishing her shower and getting dress Maura made her way back into the kitchen. "Jane.." she called when she didn't see the girl at the counter. She began to worry when she didn't hear a reply and walked into the living room seeing Jane leaning against a bare corner, her eyes closed and breathing labored. Maura quietly made her way to her concern on her face as she stood in front of her, reaching forward to touch the girls face. Jane's hand shot up catching Maura's hand in mid air with her eyes still close.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly opening her eyes. Maura was wearing a form fitting dress much like the one she wore the first night they met, only this time she was wearing red heels that held together the same way the others did. 'Does she always have to look like she's going down a run way.' Jane thought.

"I was just checking to see if everything was ok." Maura replied concern still evident on her face.

"I am, I just wanted to sleep for a little while I waited for you." Jane replied

"You slepted leaning against a corner? Why didn't you lay down on the couch or in my bed? I do have a guest bedroom if you would rather have preferred that then my bed." Maura said looking into Jane's eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb anything." Jane replied looking away.

"Jane if your planning on staying with me until I decide to give you the book then you are more then welcome to make yourself at home, since this is going to be like a second home for you." she said walking away from the girl.

"Would you like to take a shower and barrow some closes before we head out?" Maura asked not wanting Jane to be stared at because of the hole in her jacket.

"I have my squire bringing me my car to your work. I will have him stay and watch the building while I go home and take care of things." She spoke while walking out the door behind Maura.

When they reached the hospital Jane had Maura park next to her dark teal black corvette stingray . Jason stepped out of the car and handed Jane the keys with a slight bow of his head, Jane just nodded. "Maura this is Jason, he will be protecting you will I go take care of things for a little while, I should be back by the time you get out of work."

The young man looked to the blond, his eyes grow large as he saw the book under the girls arm, putting a fist to his heart he bowed his head. "I will protect you with my life." He stated before looking up. Maura took her time looking over the young man in his tight fitting clothes and black leather jacket portraying his hard muscles, his short blond hair was combed forward leaving little spikes on his forehead, his light green eyes looking back at her.

"I have memorized you features so that I can keep a look out for you if your assistance is needed" Maura stated feeling the need to justify her actions.

"Jason is a registered nurse so he will stay by your side here." Jane stated looking back at Maura

"How delightful." Maura smiled looking at Jane who just nodded.

"The paperwork has already been filled out, he will be working very closely with you. Seeing as you cant lie I don't think anyone will ask questions when they see the paper work, all you'll have to do is print him out an ID."

"I can do that...wait how did you know that I couldn't lie?" Maura asked.

"I have my ways doctor." was Jane's simple reply

Maura stood confused but left the subject alone for another time to discuss. She was silently hateing the fact that Jane would have to leave. 'Well I do have some vacation time saved up, I will submit the paper work at the end of the day. Four weeks shouldn't be a problem for me.' she thought to herself as the three of them began to part ways.

"I'll be back to pick you up after you get off." Jane called as Maura and Jason headed to the enterance.

"I'll be looking forward to it Jane." Maura called back as her and Jason went inside.

Sighing to herself now that she was alone in the parking lot she got in her car, started it up and drove off. Her house was an hour drive out of the city away from everyone and at the edge of her territory. She had chosen that exact place so if an Alphines or any other demons decided to come in she could destroy them before they got to far inward. However some had been able to sneak in every once in a while.

Turning off the main road she headed through miles of trees until she finally made it back to her iron ten foot high gate, in front of her three story house. Punching her code to open the gate she drove up the long drive way that curved in front of the door, turning off the car she got out, making sure the gate had closed before making her way inside. She wasn't much for having a lot of things in her home so all the décor was complements of her female wolf pack members.

Opening the door she threw her keys on top of the table against the wall under the light switch, she looked at the sliding door to the right after closing the front door and saw that Jason had left the door open, his computer screen flashed with a new email. She chose to ignore the email and simply slid the door closed. She made her way up the long spiral stair case stopping to at the second door she entered her key code before turning around and walking through a door that had not been there moments ago. Walking into her bedroom she began to strip making her way into her bathroom. Taking a warm shower she quickly got out and dressed in a maroon colored tight fitting short sleeve shirt, dark colored blue jeans and her boots. She took her long sword from its sheath and started to clean it. Grabbing her phone once she was done she sent a massive text to everyone in her pack that she deemed worthy enough to have her number. She reached for her jacket and pulled out the towelet, putting it in her pocket before typing and sending her message.

Meeting in the training room in thirty minutes. I expect each and everyone of you to be there- J

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought about this chapter. Do you think this story is good enough to continue or should I stop here? You will decide :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I decided to give you all one last chapter before I either fall asleep or write another one since I only have two left before I have to step up my game :). I'm not sure when I'll be able to update any more after this since I have to start working 6 days this week for my assistant manager position yay me :D. Anyway you know the drill, drop me a line and tell me what you think. Oh and PS: It gets pretty smutty at the end (also my first time writing something like that hehehe). Oh and I hope you like the new character that's being introduced.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After retriving a couple of small concelable blades she made her way outside and into the seprate building behind her home. Stepping threw the door all talking stopped, she looked around the room. 16 wolfs were lined up on their repective sides of the room creating a walkway for their leader, as she passed by them they all bowed their heads, tails down showing their respect. She took her seat in the far middle of the room on a high golden chair.

"Into human forms with you." she commanded, a puff of grey smoke surround them, as the transformed back into their human forms. 8 females and 8 males sat across each other were the wolfs once lay.

"Last night while on patroll I came across four Alphines." she stated clearly a low gasp was heard from all those in the room.

"How are they getting in?" a man sitting closest to Jane asked, he sat up straight on his legs with short brown hair a scar lay across his right eye.

"That is what all of you are going to find out. Your assignment is to find who ever it is that is letting them into my teritory and bring them to me. Is that understood." Jane spoke with authority.

"Yes my lord." they said in unison bowing their heads before being dismissed and leaving one by one.

"Katlin" She called as the last female wolf was leaving.

"Yes my lord." the red headed young girl spoke turning around bowing her head.

"Bring Sako to me, oh and congratulations on being pregnant." Jane spoke softly the young wolf blushed before heading out.

Moments later a light knock was heard from the training room door, Jane heard it open while she was punching away at a punching bag she had installed in the cornor of the room.

"My lord I have brought Sako as you requested." Katlin announced before leading the older women in and leaving making sure to close the door behind her.

When Jane was sure Katlin was far enough out of hearing range she turned to the women. "Simi appear." she spoke grinting her teeth. A light appeared around the older women before it cleared away to show a young demon with lime green skin, curved small horns potruted out of her head and black wings on her back.

"Yes, my lord." she bowed slightly.

"What have you been doing, Simi." Jane asked trying to be calm.

"I dont know what your talking about Janie" the demen answered using her playful tone.

"Dont Simi, why did you give the book to Maura." Jane asked finding it harder and harder to stay in controller.

"Simi didnt mean too, the simi didnt even know it was out on the table until that girl came and picked it up. When the simi saw her reading it and saw those other demons coming after her, I didnt know what else to do. " she replied back sounding like a child that was getting soculded by her parents.

"Simi you put her in a lot of danger letting that book out of your sight." Jane replied back losing her anger slightly as she looked at the demon.

"Simi is sorry, but if you like i can go find them and turn them into something yummy to eat. Simi doesnt like human food that much, fried demon is so much better." she said gleefully thinking about her future meal.

"No, I have let them escape to return to their master with a warning, if they return then you are free do to with them as you like. But until then you shall return home." Jane said walking towards the women. Simi looked up with brightness in her eyes, with another bright light she turned herself into a tattoo resting on Jane's left forearm running from the base of her wrist to her shoulder blade. Looking at her watch under simi's tail Jane sighed Maura's shift should be ending in a short while' she thought to herself . Moving back up to the main house she opened the door, taking the stairs two at a time she pushing in her code once more moving into her room to retrieve her sword and black long jacket that almost touched the floor.

* * *

Making one last stop before she went to the hospital she pulled up to an older book store. Getting out of her car she made her way to the front door. Walking in she was greeted by a muscular man with a square jaw, his black t-shirt read "Question me, and your dead" in white letters, knowing who she was he nodded towards the back. She walked to the end of the building before knocking three times on a wooden door. "Come in." She heard a voice say.

Opening the door she smiled as she saw her oldest alliey sitting beind a big dark wooden desk looking down at some paper work infront of him.

"Hello Jared." She greeted walking towards the desk.

The man instaintly looked up, his black hair running down the side of his face, his shoulders evened out as he sat up straight, he was a big man but it was all muscule, not an inch of fat was located on him even though he could eat everyone our of house and hold and still have an appite for desert afterwords.

"Ah, well if it isnt the King of all wolves. How are you Jane?" He asked getting up, stepping around his desk and ingulfing her in a bear hug.

"I've been better Jared, how are you king of the bears." she laughed , when infront of their respected packs they were strong and powerful but with each other they let all that pile away.

"Good good, I've just became a father a couple of days ago, Nina is a wounderful little cub." Jared spoke with pride about his daughter.

"I'm very happy for you my friend." Jane smiled.

"Now, what is it you have come to see me for? I gather this isnt just some social call." he said pulling away.

"This." she said pulling the towlet out of her pocket and handing it to me. He opened the towel and his breath hitched as he looked at the bullet.

"Where did you get this?" he asked looking at her.

"I was shot with it last night by a Alphine. Do you know it?" Jane asked.

"Its called a crisalis bullet because of the power it holds inside. They are very rare to find unless you know someone who someone who knows someone." He said.

"Will you see what you can find out for me please" she asked

"For you my old friend of course." he replied. They said their goodbyes and Jane was on her way to the hospital.

* * *

Parking in the garage next to Mauras car Jane got out and leaned her body against it waiting for her and Jason to come out. She didnt have to wait long as she saw the pair coming out from the front enterence, the book tucked away under Muras arm, they both looking exhultsed. Mauras eyes zoned in on Jane and instantly lit up.

"Hey Jane." she said as they reached her side.

"Hey, you ready to go, I'll drive." Jane said knowing that the blond was in no condition to drive.

"Ok." Maura didnt normally let anyone to drive her car but she would do anything the tall burnett asked of her. Handing over the keys, Jane handed hers over to Jason.

"I'll see you tomorrow ." Jason said opening the car door.

"Maura, call me Maura." the blond replied waving a good bye as the young man nodded.

"Would you like to grab something to eat before we head back to your house?" Jane asked opening the door for her.

"If you'd like." Maura replied as she got in, Jane closed the door behind her and went to take her set and drive off.

An hour and a half later they finally made it back to Mauras house. Since they couldnt compromise on what they wanted to eat they decided to go to the local grocery store and buy things to prepare for them both. After Jane had refused Mauras help with the bags she made her way to open the garage door for Jane as she carried all sixteen bags with her at once not showing any signs of struggling.

"You are extremly strong Jane." Maura commented as she started putting the groceries away.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Jane replied cursing herself for feeling like a teenager around their crush. She was the sole leader of hundreds of wolves, she had fought demons since she was a pup, she had seen things that others were scared of, and here was this plain human girl making her turn into a weak noodle so to speak.

Once the groceries were put away Maura started to prepare the food. Jane could see how tired she was by the way she was moving.

"I'll do it, why dont you just go lay down for alittle. I'll come get you when its done." she said as stood to the right of Maura.

"Looking at these ingrediants to laid out you were planing on making chicken alfrado, right?" she asked looking at the girl.

"Yes." Maura answered

"Very well, I will prepare everything now go lay down." she said opening one of the cabents before grabbing a large pot, putting water in it, she turned on the stove and placed the pot on top of it.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked

"You will find that I am the type of person that doesnt do what they do not want to." Jane stated grabbing a cutting board and knife. Maura thought about telling Jane to take off her jacket but thought against it before she spoke.

"Ok, I'll lay down for just a minute then I'll return to help you." Maura said turning and walking towards the living room. Jane watched her leave before she returned to making their meal.

Fourty-five mintues later everything was done and ready to be plated until Jane realized that they didnt have anything to drink. She walked to the living room checking to see if the blond doctor was still asleep, satisfied that she was she returned to the kitchen taking off her jacket she layed her right hand on her arm lightly.

"Simi come foreth." she commanded, a faint lite appeared and simi flapped her wings stretching.

"Yes Janie." Jane smiled softly

"I need you to watch Maura for me while I run to the store real quick." she spoke softly as to not wake the girl.

Simi huffed "The simi is a demon not a babysitter..."she started to say until Jane gave her a disappointing look.

"You will do as you are told Simi." Jane said putting her jacket back on.

"Oh alright, the simi will stay and watch the human." she replied turning herself into a small dog.

"I wont be long." Jane replied grabbing Maura's car keys and heading out.

After stopping at three different locations she finially pulled up into the drive way, opening up the garage door, she parked inside, opening the door she stood frozen hearing Maura speaking.

"Oh what a good little girl you are." She heard her say. Quickly and quietly Jane placed the three bags on the counter before making her way into the living room, leaning against the wall she took in the sight of Simi on her back with Maura rubbing her stomach.

"Oh Jane, is this your dog? I mean she would have to be since I dont have any pets."

"Yeah, sorry. The girl who usually takes care of her has gotten sick and I dont trust Jason to watch her." She said halfly speaking the truth. She didnt feel like herself when she was around the blond and even if Jason had known about Simi she wouldnt trust him to watch her either, she would probably try to eat him if she had the opportunity.

"She's so adorable, whats her name?" Maura asked.

"Simi" Jane spoke without thinking. 'Damn, why'd I do that!' Jane mentally cursed herself.

"Well than Simi, it look like we're going to have to go shopping for you tomorrow and get you a bed and some nice toys, oh and a food and water bowl." Maura stated looking back at the white haired dog getting excited. "Unless you dont plan on having her here with us. I know you'll probably go to your own home while Im at work. And since I dont plan on giving your the book, I suggest you should start moving some of your things in." Maura said not once taking her eyes off the dog afraid of the look that Jane would give.

Janes heart seem to stop as she heard Maura speak 'She wants me to move in. She wants to have all these things for Simi.' she thought to herself before shaking her head.

"We'll see. I still have hope that you'll come to your sences and hand it over some time soon before you get attacked again. Now come on, dinner is ready." she said bouncing off the wall and walking back to the kitchen. She grabbed two plates and filled them with the tasty pasta, placing them on the table she took out a tall champain glass and placed it on the table next to Mauras plate. Maura walking in with Simi fallowing her, she gasped softly.

"Jane, this looks wonderful and smells incredible." she said looking at the food on the table.

"It taste pretty good too, so I've been told." Jane said grabbing a bag, opening it she pulled out a bottle of Chteau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac, Mauras eyes widen at the elegant bottle.

"Jane where did you find that? I've been searching and searching and have never been able to find a single bottle." Maura said walking towards it and picking it up carefully as if it would break by just the simplest of touches.

"I have my ways." was Janes simple reply

"Did you know that this is a wine known as 'the King's wine'? It was discovered by a french politician back in the middle of the 18th century. He had went to see a doctor before he was to head over sea's were the said doctor procibed this drink to him to calm his nerves of parting. The politician enjoyed it so much that he showed it to King Louis XV, who fell in loved with it." Maura explained in a single breath. Janes smiled at the very informative Doctor.

"No, I didnt know that." She said smiling before opening the other bag and taking out a six pack of Bud Light Platinum for herself. The final bag she would save for after dinner.

"Would you take your wine to the table while I put the rest of these in the fridge." she said before opening the fridge doors and finding a place for her beers. Simi just stood still as she watch the actions taking place before her, her head tilt slightly to the side.

* * *

During dinner the two spoke about Maura's day.

"So then one of my nurses comes up to me and starts tell me how some patient was looking for me, so Jason and myself head down the hall when out of nowhere this guys comes running up to us. I supposed that had Jason on high alert because before the guy could get any closer Jason had him on the floor and was sitting on top of him. The man started screaming saying all he wanted was to shake my hand for saving his wifes life a couple of days ago." Maura said laughing taking another drink of her wine, making it her third glass.

"I know you said he worked for you but what exactly does he do, is he part of your pack too?" Maura asked .

"No, he's a simple human. His family has been working for me for generations. In return I grant them access to anything they wish. Jason so far has been the cheapest. He would rather stay at my house with a computer then to buy himself his own place and expensive cars." Jane muttered.

"...For generations. How old are you Jane, you dont look to me any more as old as I am, and Im only 34." Maura said.

"How far in the book have you gotten Maura?" Jane asked knowing that her history was in that book.

"Almost half way. So Im still in the 15th century. Why?" she asked confusing apparent on her face.

"Your answers will come when you read alittle more." was Janes simple answer avoiding anymore questions she slowly got up and reached for the other bag pulling out a vase with red roses.

"These are for you." She said placing them in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Jane. You've done so much for me. You've saved my life, cooked dinner for me, some how found a wine that I have been searching for for years, and now you bring me roses. You are simply amazing. Although we have just met I swear it feels like I've known you for a life time."

Maura said softly looking down and fighting the tears from coming out of her eyes. Janes raised Mauras head so they were looking straight into each others eyes.

"Your worth it." was all she said before letting go and grabbing their plates, she quickly rinsed them off befor putting them in the dishwasher and turning it on. Suddenly her phone began to ring, answering it quickly

"What is it?" she hissed.

"My lord we have spotted an Alphine down on 8th street, he is to powerful for us to take down. What do you suggest we do?" The voice said on the other line.

"Im on my way." she replied closing her phone.

"Janes is something wrong?" Maura asked frighten.

"I have to go, Stay here I'll be back later. Simi, stay here and protect her, do you understand." Jane said looking to the little dog who shook her snout in a form of nodding.

"Jane I want to go with you." Maura said getting up and walking towards her.

"No Maura its to dangerous. Just stay here and lock the doors." She said walking around Maura to the door. Opening the door she felt Mauras hand on her arm, turning around she looked at the girl.

"Come back to me Jane." she said whispered holding her tears back.

"I will." Jane replied grabbing Mauras keys and heading out.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to 8th street from Maura's house, it took an even shorter time for her to find her pack members cornering a tall blond haired man against a dead end. Jane stepped forward so she was in front of her pack.

"I told you friends to take a warning to your master, it appears that either they didnt do as i commanded or that he doesnt value his life. So which is it?" she asked furry in her voice.

"We got your message Alphine, and I have one for you. That girl your protecting, she will soon be ours and were going to make you watch as we slowly bleed her dry" He said with a grin, reaching behind him pulling out a gun.

"Everyone leave us." She ordered the others who just stood by her side.

"NOW!" she ordered, one by one they started falling back keeping their eyes on the pair. Once she was sure they were all gone she looked at the man growling she took off her jacket a glow started to appear around her body, transforming her. When the glow vanished a black tall black powerful looking wolf appeared bearing her fangs. Jane was tall in her human form but in this wolf form she was even taller, compared to the man she stood almost shoulder length to him.

"Your transformation wont help you against these bullets and you know it." the Alphine spoke softly taking aim, before he was able to pull the trigger Jane jumped closing the gap between them and bit down on his arm causing him to scream in pain and drop the gun, she shook her head throwing his body around like a rag doll, until she heard a pop. His shoulder dislocated she turned her head and bit down on his shoulder blood pooring into her mouth between her fangs, falling to the floor in pain the man tried kicking her away but that did nothing but tighten her hold on him. With another turn of her head she caught his neck, images of Maura being hurt and crying for her to help her but being forced to watch as she was tortured came to Janes mind, growling she bit down hard feeling his bones snap in her mouth she let go, stepped on top of his body and howled, the block alley way causing it to echo into the night.

Transforming back she wipped the blood from her mouth before put her jacket back on and grabbed the gun, heading her way back to Maura.

* * *

When she pulled up she could see two figures in Maura's window, turning off the headlights she parked in the drive way afraid of making any noise she quietly got out. Going to the back door she opened it with Maura's keys, scanning the room she didn't see anyone, she could however hear voices coming from the living room. Sighing she closed the door hearing Maura laugh at something the visitor had said. Walking threw to the living room she stood in her tracks to look at her watch. 'what the hell is she doing inviting someone over at 3 in the morning and I specifically told her to lock the door.' Jane growled softly continuing her journey.

Maura turned her head as she heard foot steps then stopped when they reached the corner, spotting Jane she got up and ran to the girl throwing her arms around the burnetts neck and holding her close.

"Oh Jane, Im so glad your alright." she whispered as Jane returned her embraced by wrapping her arms around the other girls waist, leaning down she smelled Mauras hair making sure she was ok and also calming her self down.

"Im fine Maura. Wheres Simi?" Jane asked as they let go of each other.

"Shes asleep in the guest bedroom." Maura replied. Jane smiled before looking up at the other person in the room. Her eyes landed on a short brown haired girl.

"Oh Jessica, this is Jane. Jane this is my best friend of 6 years, Jessica." Maura introduced.

"Wow, your hot." Jessica stated standing up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Jessica!" Maura warned

"What? its the truth." she smiled looking at her friend then looking back at Jane.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" she asked a little hurt that her bestfriend hadnt told her about it.

"We're not." Maura replied secretly wishing that they were, but Jane was only here because of the book.

"So Jane, are you single." Jessica asked

"Jessica I swear." Maura said becoming slightly angered at her friend.

"What its just a question, so are you?" she asked again

"Yes, I am." Jane replied putting her arms around Maura's waist pulling her close, she heard Maura gasp softly as her back was met with Janes front.

"However I am very much interested in someone at the moment." she added burying her face in Mauras hair and neck.

"Ok ok, gezz sorry." Jessica smiled.

"But since your womans home Im gonna head out and try to get some sleep." she said walking to the front door after grabbing her things from the counter.

"Oh and your request came back Maura, it was approved." she said a glint in her eye as she waved good bye and let herself out.

"What request?" Jane asked speaking against Mauras neck, the vibrations running through Mauras neck and making its way down her body to between her legs causing her to slightly push back against Jane. Jane groaned softy feeling Mauras body grind against her front lightly.

"I...ah... I request a month off" she was finally able to answer.

"Mmm good." Jane whispered holding the girl tighter to her.

"Jane, whats going on with you?" Maura asked regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth as Jane pulled away.

"Im sorry, I had to transform tonight and I always get horny afterwards." Jane said willing herself to move, she took off her jacket and placed it on a chair at the bar, doing the same with her sword she began to walk to the couch and sat down. Maura watched in silence as she tried to calm down her speeding heart and get her arousal in check before joining Jane on the couch.

Jane ran Maura through what had happend spareing her the details of how the Alphine had died.

"Oh my." Maura said

"Jane, I'd like to take you to my bed room and give you a throll physical exam. I need to make sure that you are ok with my own eyes, please." she whispered.

'Maura, if I go to your room I might not be able to keep my hands off you.' Jane thought but as she spoke it came out as "Ok."

Mauras eyes lite up slowly, turning off all the lights down stairs and making sure all the doors were locked they headed up stairs to Mauras room.

* * *

Closing the door behind them Maura turned to look at Jane

"Take off your shirt and jeans." she said softly but to Janes ears it sounded more like a command, her heart speed up as a chill went down her body at the doctors words. Taking off her clothes but leaving on her red bra and matching boy shorts she looked at the blond who's eyes had darken with arousal, Jane could smell Maura and was finding it extremly hard to control herself.

Maura could feel how wet she was with every step she took towards Jane. Looking her in the eyes she raised her hands once she was standing only milimeters away from her, placing them on her face, then down her neck, to her chest, her arms, her sides. Dropping to her knees, never breaking eye contact she saw out of her perifual that Jane was clenching her hands into fist. She began to slowly run her hands down the brunetts toned stomach, stopping to stroke her abs softly before moving her hands down and over her hips down her thighs, to her legs, then made there way back up the inside of her legs, stopping just short of where Jane wanted to be touched.

Subconsciously Maura licked her lips and thats all it took for Jane to quickly pull the girl up and lose all self controlle, she slamed the girl against the wall and cushed her lips into hers, the kiss wasnt gently but demanding, Maura parted her lips as Jane request entrance with her own. Moaning as their tongue touched and danced around each others mouth. Jane pulled back long enough for Maura to catch her breath before returning back this time kissing her less demanding and more sensual.

Pulling Maura forward gently she reached around the to the girls back and started to pull at the zipper holding the girls dress up, once it was complete down Jane moved it off her shoulders, pulling back from the kiss she started kissing down Mauras check, across her jaw bone then her neck, sucking gently at her palse point making Maura moan causing more wettness to gather between her legs. Returning her hands back around the blonds back she undid her bra and moved to take it off.

She took a step back to admire Mauras breast before looking back at the girls face, who had her eyes closed and hands to her side, Jane stepped closer pulling Mauras arms around her neck she put her hands on the girls ass tugging up, Maura gasped as she felt Janes hands under her ass and jumped closing her legs around the women as she started to kiss and lick Janes neck until Jane was laying her down on the bed, releasing her legs and arms she opened her eyes to watch Jane stand up straight and take off her own bra and boy shorts.

Mauras breath caught in her throat as she took in Janes body for the second time but this time she was completely bare. She started at her eyes and saw that they were much darker then they usually were, her eyes traveled down to Janes amazing breast, dark nipples begged to be touched and sucked, traveling lower her eyes stopped once more at her abs, god she couldnt wait to touch and run her tongue over them, lowering her gaze to the small patch of trimmed dark hair above the girls sex she could clearly see Janes arousal running down her legs.

"Jane, please." She whispered moving her hands to her own underwear and lowing them down until they were off. Jane took her time to fully appresiate Mauras body as she lay open to her. The flush pink color that ran from her checks to her neck and down to her chest, pink nipples stood out begging to be touched, her flat feminie stomach and down to her bold glistening pussy, she could see Mauras clit poking out from its hood begging for her attention.

Getting on her knees she spread Mauras legs wide pulling her forward so her ass was barely on the bed, she hooked her arms under the blonds started kissing and licking the arousal off them, moaning at the taste she wasted little time cleaning them up wanting to drink from the source. Maura let out a low moan as Jane ran the flat of her tongue through her folds stopping just before she reached her clit, Maura tried pushing her hips up but was refrained when Jane pushed lightly down just above her pussy.

"Jane please dont tease, Im so wet for you." she whispered leaning up on her elbows to look at her.

"You taste so fucking good Maura." Jane claimed as she took another lick this time running her tongue lightly over her clit.

"Yes." Maura moaned fighting to keep her eyes open to watch what was happening. She felt Jane remove her hands from around her and started kissing her way up her body stopping to suck on a nipple while her hand tugged and played with the other one. Maura arched her back shoving her nipple into her mouth and hand.

Maura threaded her fingers into dark curly hair slightly pulling until Jane was forced to let go and kiss her passionately, hooking an arm around Mauras back Jane lifted them up and moved them to the head of the bed before removing her arm and laying her body on top of Mauras, their nipples pressed against each other as Maura wrapped her legs around Janes waist, moaning as Jane started to rock against her.

"Please" Maura begged rocking back to meet Janes thrust. Taking pitty on her Jane ran a hand down her body and threw her folds stopping just short of her entreance, pulling back from the kiss they locked eyes.

"Keep you eyes open." she said as she slowly started to push a finger inside her to her first knuckle.

"Mmm" they moaned together at how tight she was, she let Mauras body get acoustom to her finger until she felt her walls relax, pulling completely out she quickly shoved two fingers all the way in.

"Nnnhhaa" Maura moaned and arched her back unable to keep her eyes open, Jane slowly pulled out so just the tipes of her finers were inside her and just as slowly pushed back in loving the way Mauras walls clentched at her fingers.

"Fuck your so tight, Maura." Jane whispered leaning down to kiss at her neck .

"Please Jane, faster... i need.." The rest of Mauras plea was cut off as Jane speed up her fingers. Jane moaned at Mauras wetness covering her fingers, finding her palse point she sucked it between her teeth as Maura wrapped her arms around Janes back rocking against her fingers, clawing down her back as she started feeling that tingaly feeling in her lower belly warning that she was about it hit bliss.

"Jane im gonna..." her world came crashing down as Jane chose that exact moment to put pressure on her clit.

"Jane!" Maura screamed and her eyes closed shut as her body tenced and her orgasim took her over, Jane didnt stop her fingers allowing Maura to ride out until the tremors stopped, she gently removed her fingers and waited for Maura to open her eyes before taking her fingers into her mouth, moaning at her taste until they were all clean. She rolled over laying next to her as the blond tired to catch her breath.

"That was.. I've never cum so hard before." Maura smiled turning her head to look at a cocky grin on Janes face.

* * *

So, what did ya'll think about Simi? And how did I do for my first smut scene? lol. I will try not to make it a habit of putting it in every other chapter but it will come up every now and then thus earning its "M" rating :P lol. Ok so you know what to do. Good night everyone, much love -Archie


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I decided to come home for lunch so I could give you all a new chapter to read during the day if you get board :P. That being said, I hope you don't hate me after you read this chapter. I promise you it will get better next one :) hehehe. As usual you know what to do. Oh and incase you don't know, I in NO way shape or form own the show or books. Love always -Archie**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maura was the first to wake up the next morning. Slowly sqinted her eyes as the rays from the sun made its way through the room and land softly on her face. When she tried to move she realized Janes hands around her waist holding her closely to her body. Slowly she turned to face the girl, 'She looks so peaceful' she thought to herself. Jane started to stur from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey you" Maura greeted smiling.

"Hey yourself" Jane smiled back.

"Last night was amazing, Jane." Maura grinned

"No Maura, last night was a mistake." Jane lied releasing her hold and being to pick up her clothing.

Maura's heart stopped beating for a moment as she wielded her eyes not to waterover.

'She regreats sleeping with me.' Maura thought to herself watching Jane pull her pants back on.

After putting on her shirt Jane finially allowed herself to look at Maura. Her heart ached to tell the women the truth.

"I took advantage of you last night and I hate myself for it." she whispered sitting down next to the girl. Wipping the tear that had made its way out of Maura's left eye and made its way down the side of her face.

"You didnt take advantage of me Jane. I wanted you from the moment I saw you." Maura replied resting her hand on top of Janes that was still on her face.

"We live in two spearete worlds you and I. My life is to dangerous for you to be in it." Jane spoke softly as her heart broke in front of Maura.

"I'll face whatever danger I have to if it means that I can stay with you Jane." Maura said starting to get angry at the women for thinking of her as some helpless child.

"No, I wont let you put yourself in danger for me." Jane said getting up and walking down the hall to the guest bedroom. She couldnt stand seeing Maura so hurt, so she decided to leave the room before she would agree with the women.

* * *

Opening the door to the guest bedroom she watched as Simi slept in a small round puppy bed.

'When did Maura get that?' Jane thought walking to the little dog.

"Simi its time to wake up." Jane spoke quietly.

The little white dog started to open her eyes, standing up she stretched before looking up at her master wagging her tail.

Jane smiled scratching the back of Simi's ears making her scratch her sides franticly as she enjoyed the scratching she was getting from Jane.

"I'm going to make breakfest, your welcome to join me Jane." Maura stated as she leaned against the door frame watching the pair, then walking down stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, yeah. We'll be right there." Jane replied not taking a chance to look at Maura.

'Master, Simi has to go pee.' Jane heard in her head from the little dog.

"Ok Simi, I'll take you outside for a little." Jane replied.

* * *

One of the perks of having such a devoted demon clan was that so much trust and love had been form. Allowing the Master and Servant to be able to speak to each other within each others minds.

* * *

Walking down stairs with a chipper then normal Simi at her heels Jane walkthrough the kitchen finding two plates on the table with waffles and two mugs of coffee. A little bowl was on the floor next to one of the chairs with dog food. Simi ran over to Maura jumping up and down as tried to get the girls attention.

"Well good morning to you too Simi." Maura greeted with a smile putting her book down on the counter and began plating the bacon.

Once everything was set on the table and Jane had taken Simi outside to do her business they sat at the table.

'Master whats going on between you two? You havent said a single word to each other.' Simi mentally asked Jane while still eatting out of her doggy bowl.

'Its nothing that concerns you Simi, stay out of it.' Was Jane's only reply as she continued to eat in silence next to Maura.

"I want to go shopping today, there's supposed to be a sale going on downtown." Maura's words were like a heavenly song to Jane's ears.

"Um...ok. I'll get Jason to drive you." Jane said with a hint of a smile on her face as Maura was talking to her.

"No, I want to go alone." Maura stated. She was determined to show Jane that she wasnt some child that need to be taken care of.

"The Alphines know you have the book Maura, it would be reckless for you to go on your own." Jane replied taking a drink of her coffee.

"I am not some helpless child Jane, I can take care of myself." Maura replied, the angre she felt getting the best of her.

"Fine then go." Jane spat back.

And with that Maura got up, put her things in the dish washer, retrieved her keys and left.

* * *

**Sorry that it had to be so short but what did you think? Am I dead or will you let me make it up to you next chapter? hehehe. Oh and please start giving me ideas on where you think this story should go, I only have 2 chapters written down after this one and I'm starting to feel like I'm stuck. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a small chapter. Thanks to Kimdw78 for letting me know that I had reposted chapter 5 accidently here hehehe.. You rock :)

* * *

Chapter 6

It didn't take Jason long to get to Maura's, pulling up to the curb in front of the women's house he contemplated between honking and sending Jane a text that he was outside, he finally decided to text when he saw his lord already walking towards the car.

After deciding that Maura would take at least an hour to get ready she decided that that was plenty of time to go to her little apartment that she had in the city for the days that her patrol ran longer then she thought she could keep her eyes open driving home.

'My lord she just stepped into the shower' Simi thought to Jane was she made her way down the stairs. She transformed back to her demon form stretching her wings out.

"The Simi hates being in that little dog form, however she loves being pet my Maura." she grinned walking towards Jane and standing beside her.

"Simi return to me." Jane simply said holding her arm out. Simi bowed before she turned back into the dragon tattoo around Jane's arm, this time her head rested on her forearm looking straight at her.

Jane didn't feel like answering all the unwanted questions her little demon wanted to ask. Standing up from her chair she made her way to the window just as Jason pulled up.

"Where you would like to go my lord?" Jason asked driving off.

"To my apartment, I need to change. I want you to come back here and fallow Maura and let me know where she's at, I will be fallowing her as much as I can on foot but do not under any circumstances are you aloud to lose her. Do you understand?" Jane asked glaring at her servant.

"Yes, my lord." he replied keeping his eyes on the road, he could feel the heating coming off of his masters glare.

After Jason had dropped Jane off she quickly made her way into her apartment, throwing her clothes off as she walked in and headed for the shower. She took the quickest shower she could before dressing in her favorite tight dark blue jeans that clung to her legs showing off how tone they were, and a tight red button up shirt, to complete her outfit she put on her black boots that gave her a little more height.

Satisfied with her appearance she picked up her phone and waited for Jason to contact her.

After thirty minutes of waiting her phone went off signaling that she had a new text message.

My lord she is heading to Falcon's square. -Jason

'Crap she might go to see simi' Jane thought to herself.

Rolling up her sleeve she spoke "Simi, come forth."

A light glow filled the room as Simi stood in front of her.

"Yes my lord." Simi said slightly annoyed that she was sent to her master's arm earlier that morning without being able to ask her questions.

"Return to Falcon's square as Sako, Maura is on her way there now and I'm sure she's going to be looking for you."

Simi looked like she was about to say something before Jane sent her a look that said for her to stay quiet and do as she was told. Grinding her teeth Simi bowed.

"Oh and Simi don't you dare say anything about me or who you really are. Do you understand me?" Jane spoke silently sending a chill through the demon who just nodded before disappearing.

Jane let out a slow breath as she stood alone in her apartment

* * *

Ok so I know I've already said this but you guys and gals are absolutely AMAZING! Thank you so much for all your support and thank you for wanting to continue this journey with me :) I hope you I can live up to all of your expectations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I decided to add another chapter tonight since the last one was less then 700 words lol. This ones not all that much longer but hopefully it will make up for a little. yes?... This chapter is going to be all about Maura and Simi spending some time together. R&R please.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Maura finaly pulled up to a parking spot just across Falcon's square. She wasnt quit sure why she was there but she felt like she needed to talk to someone and the one person that came to her mind was the old women that had given her the book to begin with. She grabbed her purse from the passanger side, pushing the book a little lower inside she zipped it up.

Getting out of the car she made her way across the street and walked straight for the old women's booth. She smiled softly as she saw the women sitting down at her table with a book in her hand.

"Hello, Im not sure you remember me but I was here a couple of days ago." Maura smiled

"Ah, yes of course i would remember you. Like I said before only two people can read that book and you are one of them. I would never forget you as long as i live." Sako replied knowing full well that even though she looked old in this form she was only still a child as a demon.

Maura smiled at the women's words. She didnt know why but she felt like she could trust the women no matter what.

"So what brings you back to my little stand today?" Sako asked standing up slowly

"The book actually. I wanted to ask you a few questions about it." Maura stated reaching for her purse. A hand reached out and softly laid ontop of her's.

"Not here, let us going inside." Sako said removing her hand and walking towards her tent.

* * *

Maura looked around before fallowing the older women inside. She was shoken up the first time she had walked inside but now she was able to take a good look around with a clear mind.

She smiled as she took in the homey feeling of the tent. Although it looked small from the outside it was actually huge in the inside. To the left of the was a small cot with a pillow and folded up blanket on top of it. In the middle was a small table and to the right was a small kitchen area.

"Would you like some tea?" Sako asked walking to the small kitchen opening up a two bottles of water and putting them on a burner to wait for it to boil.

"Yes, thank you." Maura replied as she watched the women smiling.

"Take a seat dear, and tell me ask me your questions." Sako said motioning to the chairs with an open hand as she waited for the water.

"Thank you." Maura said walking to the chairs and sitting down, opening her purse she pulled out the book. Mesmurized by the wolf's on the cover she ran her fingers over the black wolf.

Sako smiled watching the girl befor she turned back to the now boiling water, pulling out two cups from the cubor she proceed to fill each one up before dunking a tea bag in each cup. Walking back she placed one infront of Maura before taking her seat across the girl.

"Ask away my dear." She smiling bring the cup to her lips and blowing gently as she took a drink.

"Oh yes." Maura replied not even noticing that the old women had sat down and placed a cup infront of her.

"I was just wondering where you got this book from." Maura asked dunking her tea bag a little more.

"It as been passed down from generation to generation in my family." Sako replied taking another drink.

"We're you ever told what was in the book?" Maura asked

"Yes... my family worked for the one who first started the book." The women answered.

"That cant be right, this book was written well before the discovery of human language." Maura replied looking slightly confused.

Sako grinned "You are smart, however if you pay attention to the way the words are written you will find that some of those words are still used in todays modern language and that others are now forgotten." she replied back

Maura looked at the book before opening it back to the front page and re-reading it. Her eyes grew large as she understood that what the women was saying was true.

'Could this really book really be that old? It doesnt appear at all to be.' she thought to herself

"What era are you on my dear?" Sako asked putting her cup down.

"I am currently reading about Lord Jaylin and Lady Myra . So between the 16th and 18th century." Maura replied "It would appear that each lord lived well over a normal life span. However it is the first time in the book that there have been two rulers at the same time. What I don't understand is why there were in fact two rulers during this time." Maura said frowning her brows in the way she always did when she thought.

* * *

'My Lord, she is close to your era in the book. She is currently between your mother's.' Simi thought to Jane.

'Very well Simi, you are doing an excellent job. Watch and protect her, I sense those Alphines in my territory.' Jane thought back. Simi could hear the soft growl in her Lords voice.

"Because they were lovers." Sako smiled drinking her now warm tea.

"I see, I should have known that given the way that Lord Jaylin speaks of Lady Myra." Maura replied opening up the book and reading out loud.

* * *

**So, did I make up for it? For the next chapter I'm going to be taking us back to the 16th-18th century. Just so we can get a feel of what was going on back then and we'll learn about how Jane grow up to be the bad ass black wolf leader of her pack. I hope you all are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. All my love -Archie**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so I was just so excited about how this chapter turned out I decided to post it right now. I hope you guys like it as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"My darling, would you like to go take a walk with me in the garden?" The tall blond asked smiling at the little seven year old dark haired curly girl sitting at her window looking out into the garden.

"Mother says I cant because I have to go train soon." The little girl answered keeping her eyes out the window.

It was such a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining bright over the garden where hundreds upon hundreds of flowers were starting to bloom. The water from the river near by was glistening as it ran slowly down its path. She could see the wind blowing softly against the flower buds, and hear the birds singing from atop the trees by the river.

"I'm sure she wouldnt mind if I say it was my suggestion." The women said.

The little girl looked at the women smiling.

The woman was wearing a long white flowing dress, that clung to her chest but fluttered out as it went down to her waist, her long flowing blond hair was let down to roam around freely around her neck and back, her pericing blue eyes showed nothing but pure love within them as she looked at the child.

"Ok mama." she replied getting up and walking to take her mama's hand. The pair walked hand in hand down the long corridor swinging their hands together as they passed by very long windows that ran from the floor to barily touch the celing as they came to a point at the top. They continued swinging their hands until they were at the edge of the stair way that would lead them straight out the back of the castle and into the garden.

Opening the double wooden doors Jane ran through the garden with her arms wide open, it was very rare that she was aloud to do anything besides train with her mother, who had once told her that she needed to be ready for any challenge that came her way thus pushing her as hard as she could to start training the day she turned five.

* * *

When she awoke on her fifth birthday instead of a celebration she only got orders from Lafarga, the captain of the guard, that she was to report to the lowest level of the castle to begin her training as ordered by her mother. She had never been allowed to go anywhere near that level so of course she was excited when he told her that her mother wanted her down there. She had quickly changed into her best tights before running all the way down to find her mother.

As the gate was open for her by one of the many servants that worked for her mother and mama her eyes grew large as she saw with her own eyes the very reason why she wasnt allowed down here.

Chain to the wall were all sorts of creatures that she had never seen before. Some had green skin, others red, some had horns where others did not, some were tall and othere's short. The room looked more like an areana to her instead of a dungon that most castles had.

"Come here Jane." she heard her mothers voice from the center of the room.

Walking slowly she tried not to shake as she stayed as far away from the walls as possible. She looked at her mother dressed in her black plated armor, her hair was pulled back so that she could look anyone clearly in the eyes. The women slowly knelt down next to the girl, even in just that simple task anyone in the room could still sence how dangrous she was.

"Jane, you are of age now to begin your training. Look at all these demons around the room. These are the things we are to protect everyone within our territory from. From humans, to wolves, to werebears and all the other creatures in between. Do you understand?" Her mother asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes mother." Jane answered back in a shaky tone.

"You are to train here with me and the new guards every day until you have to take my place one day." her mother stated raising back up so she was standing.

"Now, I want you to go up to the balcony of this room and watch everything I do." she ordered nodding to one of her guards who slowly lead the girl to her destination.

Once Jane was standing where she could clear see the whole arena her mother turned back to her guards drawing a black long sword from behind her cloak she nodded and every guard in the room started charging her with their swords drawn. Jane gasped as she saw them all running towards her mother. She closed her eyes not wanting to see any harm come to her mother.

"Dont you dare close your eyes Jane. You are to watch what happens here." Her mother yelled as she started to disarm every guard that was in front of her. As their weapons fell to the ground they kneeled showing their defeat and honor to their Lord.

After all the soldiers were beating Janes mother returned her sword back into her sheath before looking up at her daughter.

"One day Jane you will be tested by everyone in this room, including me. The day you defeat them all will be the day that I will challenge you and only if you defeat me will you become Alpha of this pack." she stated before she was interupted by a guard running throw the door.

"My Lord Jaylen, Alphines have been spotted within the territory." the guard explained kneeling in front of her.

"Come Jane, you will see a real battle first hand." Jaylen said looking back at the little girl.

* * *

Riding into a village in the far right cornor of their territory Jane and Jaylen dismounted to see blood all over the dirt street, fires were burning. The sight alone was begining to make Jane sick.

"Spread out, make sure the villagers are safe." Jaylen ordered as she began to walk through the village.

"Well well, look what we have here men. Its the alpha of the wolf clan and her little pup." A voice shouted from down the road.

Jane looked at the man standing at the other end of the road, for the most part he looked like a human until his face started to change, he began to get ridges between his eyes and every time he spoke his pointy teeth were visable. Jane gasped as she looked upon the creature.

"Aww dont be afraid little one, I'll let you live long enough to hear your mother beg for her you life as I cut you into little pieces." the creature laughed. As his friends began to appear around every cornor.

'Where are all the guards?' Jane thought to herself scared.

"Get them." the creature growled

Suddenly all of them except for him started to charge them her mother stood still lifting up her hand reveling a snake tattoo on the back of her hand.

"Adalin, come forth." she said almost in a whisper.

The snake started to move off Jaylen's hand and then a white blinding light appeared. Standing before her mother was a tall green horned demon. Her tail was pointy like that of a scorpian, her dark black wings outstretched covering both of them.

The creature growled as he looked at his fellow demon's stopped moving.

"Why are you all just standing there, I ordered you to attack."

Both the demon and Jaylen grinned as the demon looked around at his men who started falling to the ground one by one.

"What...what happened." the demon asked suprised as neither him or Jane understood what had happened.

"Your men are dead, what will you do now?" Jaylen asked still grinning

"He wont do anything, but I will." a voice said behind the three.

Jaylen and Adalin barely had time to turn around as a winged creature picked up and flow off with Jane to stand beind the demon.

Fear ran through Jaylen as she saw her daughter frighten in the arms of the demon, the fear was quickly replaced by anger as she looked at both the creatures who were now grining at her.

"My lord I am not fast enough to get to her without harming her."Adalin whispered not once taking her eyes off the little girl.

Jaylen growled before a grey smoke appeared around her body, a tall black wolf baring its fangs now stood where she once did. Her muscles rippled through her body as her short black fur raised looking at the demons. Before she could make a move a white wolf appeared behind the two demons and bit into the one holding her child causing him to lose his grip. Within seconds Adalin was flying over head with the girl.

Jaylen growled running at the creature with all her might, she bit into his arm then jerked her head back ripping it from his body. The demon screamed in pain as she attached herelf to his other arm and did the same thing.

Jane tried not to watch as the two wolves painfully ripped apart the demon's.

When it was apparent the two were died both wolves threw their heads back and howled in unison. Adalin slowly lowered her body to the ground releasing the girl she had been holding tightly against herself. Jane stood still as she watched the wolves move to each other and lick at each others mouth cleaning the blood off one another's before grey smoke appeared again and her mothers were standing besides each other. She ran to the pair holding her mama tightly and silently cried.

* * *

**So...what'd you think? are you as pleased with it as I am? You know what to do :) Love Always -Archie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so since this is a short chapter you can expect at least two more chapters after this one. I personally hate when authors don't post something until the fallowing week. I mean I know we all have different things going on through our lives but I intend to be different. I'm going to try to at least post one chapter a day if I'm not able to post two or more. So don't worry for those of you that fallow my story, you can expect a different chapter from me every day. Like wise I expect you to comment on how you think I'm doing so far lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maura closed the book gently wipping at the tears that were running down her face.

"That cant be Jane." She whispered looking up at Sako.

"That would make her over 200years old. It must be a passed relative with the same name." Maura stated.

"Then how would you explain the resemblance?" Sako asked handing Maura a tissue.

"Genetics." Maura simply answered wiping her face.

Sako shook her head. "Little one, with all that you know and all that you've seen. Do you really believe that that little girl you read about isnt my master and your Jane." Sako spoke softly

'My Jane' Maura thought bringing a smile to her face. She loved the idea of Jane being her's but she knew that it would never be. Jane thought of her like a child.

"I...I dont know." she answered

"Why dont you go ask her then. It must be better spending time with her rather then this old hag." Sako joked standing up.

"I wouldnt say you were a hag." Maura replied chuckling softly fallowing Sako's lead and standing up before moving to the front of the tent after replacing the book back into her purse.

Maura turned around before walking out the tent, smiling she hugged Sako.

"Thank you for this Sako." she whispered before letting the girl go.

"It wasnt me dear. I didnt do anything except kept you company as you read and learned about our dear Jane." Sako replied hugging back.

"Sill thank you, for listening." Maura shot back before leaving.

When she stepped out of the tent she was ment with the darkness of night. She reached for her phone and realized that it was already midnight.

"Oh my, its already midnight." she spoke softly looking back to Sako.

"Time moves quickly my dear, you better not waste yours." Sako replied putting one hand on the back of Maura pushing her out.

"I will try not to." Maura replied thanking the women once more before making her way to her car.

Getting inside her car she decided that she needed to apologize to Jane. After reading about her past she understood what the women was saying some what.

* * *

Jason was to busy on his phone sending emails to other sqires to realize that Maura had taken off in her car. By the time he looked up he was the only one parked across from Falcon's Square.

"Shit!" he cursed turning his car on and driving off to Maura's house praying that she was there. Driving up to the front of his car he cursed again before getting back on his phone and texting Jane.

_ I'm sorry my lord, I seem to have lost Maura as she left Falcon's Square. -Jason_

_ You what! You were supposed to be watching her Jason! -Jane_

_ Please forgive me my lord. I was only looking away for a second before I realized she was gone. -Jason_

_ I hope for your sake that she is alright Jason or it will be your head. -Jane replied_.

* * *

Jane had been patrolling her territory, she had already killed three Alphines before the time on her phone even sruck 10 pm. She had heard from Simi that Maura was reading about her mother's which ment that she would soon make an appearance in the book. Sighing she didnt know how the girl would react to learning about how old she really was and about her past.

She continued down the streets of her town before she recieved a text from Jason. Grinting her teeth she closed her phone and focused her energy into finding the women. She was suprised to find how easy it was to locate Maura before she made a full sprint bobbing and weaving between the drunks that were on the streets making their way home.

Jane froze as she heard a scream coming from an alley way between two buildings. She knew that scream and it stuck her straight in the heart. Running as fast has her human legs could carry her, she ran through the alley way only stopping as the sight before her made her tremble.

* * *

**Next chapter Jane will finally transform in front of Maura. Will Maura be in awe or will she be scared out of her mind? R&R, Love Always -Archie**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised here is another chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone on Maura's first glimpse of Jane's wolf form. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

She saw five men surrounding Maura's body on the floor unconscious, one was about to reach for her and before she realize what she was doing her body started charging the men. By the scent in the air she knew they were Alphines and by the gods they would all pay for whatever they did to Maura. She grabbed one of the demons by the throat and threw him as far as she could, as he hit the floor the other four jumped back creating distance between them and Jane. Jane felt the energy of her wolf running threw her body as the spoke appeared and she changed. Growling she widen her stance to completely cover Maura's body out of their line of sight.

* * *

Pulling her car over in front of a liquor store Maura decided that she would buy herself another bottle of liquor and more beer's for Jane.

"Good Evening Ms. Isles. It's been awhile since you've been in here." the old man standing being the register greeted.

"Yes, it has Robert." Maura smiled closing the door behind her.

"I havent recieved your order of 1943 Pessac-Leognan, yet." He smiled back

"Thats quiet alright Robert." She said walking to the beer fridge and pulling out the same beer that Jane had bought the other night.

Robert gave her a questioning look as she placed the twelve pack on the counter.

"Forgive me, but when did you start drinking beer?" Robert asked scanning the case.

"Oh, its not for me." she replied pulling out her wallet from her purse making sure not to revel the book, grabbing her credit card out of it she quickly swiped it before returning it to her wallet and purse.

" We'll they must be pretty special to you if your buying it for them." he smiled bagging the drinks and handing them over.

"Yes, she is." Maura replied returning his smile. Her anger for the women was completely gone as she man's words run threw her head.

"All set, you have yourself a good night. Ms. Isles." he waved good bye as she walked out.

Before she could make it to her car, she felt herself being pulled between the buildings and threw the ally. Her body flow and hit the back of the wall causing her breath that she didnt even know she was holding come out between her parted lips.

"We'll looks like we've finally found you. And no one is around to protect you." The alphine spoke looking straight at her from afar.

"What...how did you find me?" she questioned with a shakey voice.

"Your scent. It's very...unique." He replied licking his fangs.

She was so focused on the demon before her and the now throbbing pain in the back of her head, where she hit the wall, she didnt even realize the other four until she tried to get up and hold her purse as close to her as possible, the men surrounded her, watching her like a tiger watches its pray before they pounce.

"What do you have in there sweet heart?" the closest to her right asked.

"Nothing." was her quick reply, she attempted to sound honest but not even to her own ears did she sound anything like that.

"Your lying." the one next to him replied reaching for the bag.

"No, I wont let you have it." She stated putting the long strap around her neck and pushing it behind her back.

"Then I guess you'll leave us know choice but to slowly torcher you until you just hand it over. Then and maybe even then will we spear you and kill you." The leader grinned.

Maura braced herself for whatever was about to happened to her. She must have passed out because when she opened her eyes there was a huge black wolf standing infront of her, it was the first time she had ever seen such a creature but from gathering the information of the book she knew it was Jane.

"Jane." she whispered before her world became dark.

* * *

Jane's body reacted to hearing Maura's voice say her name, forcing her to come out of her trance. She didnt take a chance looking at the women however for fear that the alphines would take that chance to attack her. She kept her gaze on each one as they slowly circled around her as much as the medium amount of space would allow them. Until one became brave and attacked her straight forward. She caught his first punch in her mouth before snapping it in two. He threw his head back and yelled in pain. One of the other demons decided to strike while she was busy with the other one of his kind.

He threw his punch that managed to connect straight with her eye, causing her to let go of the first demon before getting on her hine legs and throwing her body on him bitting into his head she chomped down as hard as she could feeling his blood splater in her mouth and down her throat before he disinergrated.

The other three charged at her and she distroyed them in almost the same manner before she transformed back into her human form.

"Go back to your master and tell him what you have wittnessed here. And send this message. If he so much as dares to send someone for my mate again he will die next." She growled

The alphine nodded craddling his arm to his chest before running away.

Once she was sure he wouldnt return she lowered her defences and knelt by Maura on the ground. Whincing at the pain coming from her side, she hadnt noticed one of those demons had a knife before it was to late and he had strabbed her.

"Maura, come on sweety you need to wake up." she whispered 'Damn, I wont be able to carry here.' Jane thought to herself as she dug into her back pocket carefully pulling out her phone.

She pressed Jason's speed dial.

"My Lord." Jason answered mid first ring.

"Jason, come to the alley way between the Roberts liquor store and Amanda's diner." She ordered as her vision started to become blurry.

"At once my lord." Jason replied

Ending the call Jane leaned herself against the wall and drew Maura's body towards her, craddling her.

'Simi, come to me.' she thought to Simi in a whisper

Before she recived a reply Simi was standing before her holding back tears as she saw her Lord bloody and holding on to Maura.

"Simi, you will watch over Maura..." she started telling the demon before her vision turned black.

* * *

**So...what'd you think?** **If you didn't like it then don't worry because Maura will Jane's form again soon :) Love Always -Archie**


	11. Chapter 11

**So since I changed schedules with one of my co workers I don't go in until 12 tomorrow in the afternoon. So I stayed up to finish this chapter and give to you guys and gals as a good night present :P . I hope you enjoy it! R&R**

* * *

Chapter 11

Maura woke in an unfamiliar bed the next morning. Sitting up she grabbed her head screwing her eyes shut to block out the pain.

"Ah, I see your finally awake." Jason smiled walking through the bedroom door.

"Jason. What happened?" She said facing his direction before she noticed a body besides her. Her eyes grew wide as she took in Jane's appearance.

The women besides her was laying straight on her back, her right eye was slightly brused, running her eyes down the womens body she stopped as she noticed a hint of blood was threating to make its way threw the bandages that were wrapped around Janes midsection. She had completely by passed that Jane wasnt wearing a shirt.

Maura drew her gaze to Jason who had a sadden expression on his face.

"This was my fault. She had sent me to watch you and make sure you were safe. It's because of me that she's currently like this." Jason whispered walking over and laying a glass and two aspirns on the nightstand next to Maura.

"Its not your fault, Jason." Maura forced out as tears began to form.

"It is, I have called the rest of the clan to tell them what has happened. I cannot let you out of this room while they are here. If they find you, theres no telling what they would do. So please just stay in here." He replied his facial expression becoming solid he motioned to a door on the right side of the room.

"There is a master bath behind that door should you need it." he stated before walking out the room.

Looking back at Jane her emotions got the better of her, tears streamed down her face as she slowly stroked Janes left side of her face.

"Jane, please. Do you hear me? I can't lose you. You need to wake up." she whispered. Laying back down and curling herself around Jane carefully, closing her eyes she took a deep breath drawings Jane's scent threw her lungs.

* * *

"Hey Maura." Jane smiled as Maura appeared before her standing in the middle of her childhood garden.

"Jane." Maura whispered, she knew it was just a dream as she looked around the garden that was discribed to her in the book.

"Jane, what are we doing here?" Maura asked before turning around as she realized Jane wasnt looking at her but past her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what Jane was looking at.

Lord Jaylen and Lord Myra were sitting on a blanket between them sat a small child eatting cubes of cheese.

"Jane, is that?" Maura began to ask looking back at Jane

"Yeah, those are my mothers and I'm the little girl." Jane smiled

"This was my third birthday. Mother had told everyone in the castle not to bother her because she had something extremly important to do. When really all she wanted was to spend the day with us." A tear rolled down the side of her face as she spoke. Maura could see the love and the hurt clearly displayed within them.

"Jane, we need to get back. Jason has called the pack to tell them of your condition." Maura said softly.

"I dont want to go, its so peaceful here. And your here." Jane replied looking straight at the women in front of her. She rose her hand slowly and put it on the side of Maura's face. Looking lovingly into her eyes she leaned in and kissed her, sighing as their lips touched gently.

"My sweet daughter." A voice spoke from behind them, turning around Maura saw Lady Myra standing side by side with Lord Jaylen.

"Mama, mother. I'd like to introduce you to Maura." Jane smiled linking her fingers with Maura's who moved to stand besides her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Maura." Myra smiled.

"It is a pleasure." Maura replied bowing.

"Maura, I would like to talk to you privately for a moment." The women said

Standing back up Maura looked at Jane who just smiled and nodded.

"Very well." she replied squeezing Jane's hand slightly before letting it go and walking behind the women.

* * *

"Do you know where you are Maura." Myra asked as she stopped walking a couple of feet away from her lover and daughter.

"In a dream?" Maura asked

"No, my dear. You are inside Jane's mind. I am the escence of what was once her mother, the same is of Lord Jaylen. Before our lives were taken from us, we insured a way that we could always be with her when she need us." Lady Myra explained.

"I dont understand, how can that be?" Maura asked.

"Through magic and a strong bond." Myra answered

"Then how am I here?" The young blond asked

"Because my dear, you and Jane share a strong bond with each other without even realizing it. When Jane returned to you the night she was called to kill the Alphines, she made love to you. She didnt know why but she felt this uncontrolable desire to claim you." Myra spoke laying a hand gently on a blushing Maura.

"The wolf inside her was reacting to you, it needed to mark you as it's own, as its mate." she continued.

At Maura's silence she continued.

"How did you feel the next morning?" Myra asked

"I...I felt...loved. No one had ever touched me like she did that night. She was rough but gentle at the same time, like she was afraid she would hurt me." Maura answered truthfully.

"That was because she was battling the wolf within. When we transform our instincts kick in, eraseing what is left of our human selfs. But when we are with our mate and making love the wolf also tries to take over. It takes an extrem amount of conscentration to be able to hold them back while we make love." Myra explained

Realization appeared on Maura's face as Myra spoke.

"Its time for us to go." Myra said looking passed Maura to Jaylen smiling.

"I will leave you with this gift of mine. So that you may protect and stay by Jane's side always." Myra smiled reaching for Maura's hand

"This will hurt, but if you with stand the pain. Everyone will know that you truely are the alpha's soul mate." She spoke

Maura didnt hesitate placing her left hand within Myra's hands. She felt a warm heat rush from the women's hand before and into her own. She bit her lip as the heat became hotter and hotter, when she thought that she wouldnt be able to keep hold of it any longer the heat vanished. Myra removed her hands away from the back of Maura's reveling a tribal wolf tattoo that was now present on the once bare hand.

"You are now and will forever be part of our family. Jane is physically the strongest of you two but everyone knows that a Lord is only as strong as the one standing beside them." Myra chuckled.

"I have also given you my wolf. Although it is something that can never be done it seemed to want to go with you." she added more seriously as they began to walk back to there mates.

"Watch over my daughter Maura, for both our sakes." She said as they reached their partners sides.

"This is the last time we will be seeing each other Jane." Jaylen spoke "I believe you are now ready to fully take my place as Alpha of our pack." she continued moving aside her cloak and pulling out her sword.

"Mother..." Was all Jane could say as she took the sword that was being handed to her.

"You have done well for all these years my daughter. I know you will lead the pack with a steady and firm hand. And with Maura at your side you are sure to be the strongest that anyone has ever seen. Even stronger then your mother." Myra said chuckling

"Hey now." Jaylen grinned looking at her mate.

Growing series she looked back at her daughter. "Dont forget what I told you Jane."

"I wont mother. I will miss you both deeply." Jane whispered trying not to cry.

Maura placed a gently hand on Janes back. Looking down Jane smiled at her.

"Go now, and return to your world. It is time for us to move on as well. We love you Jane and you two Maura." Myra said as a white light flashed.

Slowly opening their eyes the two women looked at each other with more love then either of them could put into words.

* * *

**I'm debating with myself on wither or not I should write about a conversation that Jane had with her mother while Maura was busy talking to Myra...what do you think? and with that brain teaser I will bid you all a good night Love Always -Archie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This is a short chapter lol... I know I said that I would be posting at least two or more chapters a day but schools is going to start up again for me on Monday and I wont be home until midnight so please bare with me. I'm going to try to keep my word as best as I can, I hope I don't lose any of you :( .**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Time seemed to have stopped as the two looked at each other.

"Maura..I"

"Jane" they spoke at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"Jane, I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. I should have listen to you and not went out on my own." Maura stated sadden by the pain that was now evident on Janes face as she tried to move.

"I've been hurt worse so I can handle the pain." Jane grunted giving up and laying her body back down.

"I never want to be the source of you pain." Maura said laying her now tattoo'd hand gently on Jane's bandages. A small white light appeared under her hand as Jane took in a sharp breath as she felt her wound seal itself.

Both women looked at each other with shock. Jane sat up waiting for the pain, when it didnt come she stood up and and took off her bandage. She ran her hand over her side where the knife had been inside her.

"Mama was the only one that could do that. Maura..how?" Jane asked staring at the girl.

Maura smiled before looking at her hand.

"I..I dont know, I put my hand on you wishing I could take away the pain." she answered before looking back at Jane.

"I felt heat coming from your hand just like when mama used to use her powers to close all the wound's I used to get from training." Jane said before she looked at Maura's hand.

"That tattoo, Mama gave it to you didnt she?" Jane asked as tears formed in her eyes. She remembered her mama's tattoo that resembled Maura's to the 'T'.

"Yes." Maura answered

"She knew..." Jane smiled lovingly at it

"Knew what Jane?" Maura asked getting up and standing by her. Her eyes never leaving Janes face.

"That I...love you" Jane whisppered looking up into Maura's eyes.

A bright smile made it's way onto Maura's face at Jane's confession.

"I love you too Jane." she smiled laying her hands on Jane's face and leaning it slowly.

Jane smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, bring her close she licked her lips before placing a gentle kiss against Maura's lips. They both sighed at feeling each others mouth's against one another. The kiss was slow but it conveyed all the love and passion that either girl could wish for. Just as things were about to get heated there was a knock at the door.

* * *

They both groaned as they pulled themselves away from each other just as Jason entered the room.

"Maura I brought you some..."his voice trailed off as he saw his Lord awake and standing.

He immeditatly got on his knees holding a plate of fruits in his hand, looking down he spoke.

"My lord, please forgive me for what I have done."

Maura scenced Jane's anger grow as she looked between the two, she gently layd her hand on Jane's arm. Smiling as she felt Jane relax.

'Damn, just with a simple touch she can calm me down. How does she do it?' Jane thought to herself as she felt her anger disappear.

"We will discuse this at another time Jason. Maura as informed me that you have called the pack." Jane spoke with attority.

"Yes my lord, they are all gathered in the training room. I wasnt sure how long you were going to be resting, I wanted to inform them at they would need to patrol extra hours while you slept." Jason replied not dareing to look up.

"Very well, leave us. Tell the pack that I will be there shorty to speak to them." Jane ordered.

Jason placed the plate on the floor and rose to his feet with his head still hung low.

"Go easy on him Jane, he didnt mean to lose me." Maura stated running her fingers gently up and down Jane's arm.

"You could have died Maura...if I hadnt had shown up when I did...I cant lose you. I've spent 200years searching for you." Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura holding her tight.

"But you didnt, you were there and you saved me...again" they both chuckled as Maura held her just as tight.

"Ok." Jane replied as they let go and head for the training room hand in hand.

* * *

**I will try to get out another chapter tonight before sleep over takes me lol. tell me what you think oh and to answer you question MsZachrisson. No, no human knows about the wolves or any other creatures. To them they look like EXTREMELY hot humans. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I'm not going to lie, as I was writing this chapter my heart was racing as I was thinking of all the things I want to make happened next chapter. R&R please**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Maura pulled back as Janes hand landed on the door knob.

"Ah, Jane... Maybe we should put you on a shirt first." Maura smiled as she ran her eyes over Janes body.

"Good point." Jane smiled letting go of Maura's hand to go to her dresser and pull out a tight marroon fitting shirt.

"Would you like a change of clothes too?" Jane asked putting on the shirt.

"Do you own anything that's not tight fitting?" Maura asked seeing the way the shirt fit on Jane. If she or anyone looked hard enough they would be able to see the outline of Jane's abs.

Jane grinned as she saw Maura's eyes on her midsection, knowing exactly what the girl was looking at.

"No, but Im sure you would look just as amazing in my clothes as you do in yours." She said

"Then yes, I would. But I will pick out what I wear if you do not mind." She said walking towards her. Jane moved out of the way and made sure to keep her back turned as Maura dressed. She knew that if she so much as glanced at her women dressing that they would never leave the room and her pack was waiting for her.

"Ok, what do you think?" Maura asked

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she turned around and saw Maura dressed in her light green shirt and dark leather pants.

"I...I think..." Maura laughed at Jane not being able to form a sentence by just looking at her wearing her clothes.

"Aw.. what's wrong? My big bad wolf has gone speachless. I never would have imagin that was even possible." Maura teased walking to Jane and putting her arms back around her neck, pulling her in she placed a gently kiss on the girls lips.

"Hey, that so was not funny." Jane smiled dispite herself placing her hands on Maura's sides.

"Come on my love, lets go introduce me to the rest of your pack." Maura smiled releasing her hold and retaking Jane's hand in her own.

* * *

"You don't have to go in Maura, you can stay out here." Jane said stopping just outside of the training room.

"No Jane, I want to do this with you. I want to be by you side through anything." Maura smiled tightening her grip on Janes hand.

"Ok, just let me go get Simi real quick." Jane said letting go of Maura's hand she ran back to the house.

* * *

'Simi, where are you.' Jane thought knowing that she wasnt within her.

With a bright flash Simi appeared in front of Jane, running up to her she huged her Lord tightly.

"Oh, the Simi was so worried about you lord Jane. She tried to return to your body after that human came and brought you home. But Simi couldnt, it was like you were blocking me out." Simi pouted pulling back.

"Its ok Simi, you did good work watching over us." Jane smiled

"I need you to turn back into your dog form and stay as close to Maura as you can, just in case trouble start's in the training room with the others." Jane said in her autority voice.

"Yes, Lord Jane." Simi replied turning into the white small dog.

* * *

Running back outside with Simi right beside her Jane smiled as she saw Maura still waiting for her outside the room. Simi barked as she saw the girl running up to her and jumping up her legs.

"Well hello again Simi." Maura laughed leaning down to pet the small dog. Simi barked happily and wagged her tail before turning serious as she looked at the door.

"Come on Maura, its time you met some leaders in our pack." Jane said taking the girls hand back into hers.

As she opened the door Jane stood up straight portraying her dominance as she walked down the path the human wolves had made for her. She wrapped her arm tightly around Maura's waist staying alert in case anyone dared to try anything.

The room was silent as Jane and Maura took their seats at the front of everyone with Simi sitting as close to Maura as possible.

"My Lord forgive me for speaking out of line but we all would like to know who the women is and why you have brought here." Adora asked.

Adora was one of Jane's first appointed leader of the south end cornor of the city. In her human form she only stood at 5'8 her eyes were a mix between light brown and goldish yellow, she had a lean body, short red hair that spiked out on the sides and a pale complexion. In her wolf form she stood at 5'10 with light brown fur, although she was the shortest of the leaders she had proven her loyalty to Jane over the years that she had been in the pack.

"She is hear Adora because she is my mate." Jane answered

"Your mate? Why have we not heard of this? She doesn't even smell like a wolf but of a human. I will not bow to her." Adarian growled standing up. In his human form he stood well over 6feet tall, his golden brown hair spiked up and his yellow eyes went well with his medium complexion, his face showed his anger at feeling betrayed by his Lord, after all it was her rule that no human was to know about them or anything about their world.

"You will watch your tongue when speaking to me Adarian! I will not condone such disrespect!" Jane growled back standing up

"I will no longer bow to you! You have broken one of our most sacred laws! I challange you to the death and when you lose I will kill that human." Adarian growled black smoke appeared. Standing before everyone was a dark red wolf baring its fangs ready to fight.

"Adarian, I will give you one final chance to turn back and take your seat." Jane ordered, Adarian barked a growl standing his ground. Everyone moved aside to bare wittness to the fight.

Jane released Maura's hand taking three steps away as grey smoke started to surround her.

"I accept you challenge." she spoke in a growl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go everyone, I hope this scene was as good if not better then you expected. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Maura watched silently as Adarian walked back and forth in front of Jane, she knew that Jane could take care of herself but that didn't stop her from feeling a tug inside herself. This was the first time that she was able to clearly see Jane in this form. Her black wolf stood up tall puffing out her chest, her black fur stood up along her back as she held her head up high growling.

Adarian growled making a stop back in front of his former lord, he had been hoping to see a weakness, her squire had said that she had been injured but there was no sign of that being true. Growling louder he decided on a direct approach and charged. Jane stiffened slightly before lifting her heavy paw and swiping at the red wolf making contact to his snout. He fell back shaking his head slightly disoriented he couldn't remember in past training sets with her ever being that strong.

Jane took a step forward then thought twice about it 'If I moved closer to him that will leave Maura unprotected.' she thought to herself growling. She knew that no one else in her pack would try anything but she didn't want to chance it anyway. So she waited for him to make his next move. During training sets with her pack she always stayed in control, never letting anyone know her true power.

'Kill him lord Jane, the Simi is watching out for Maura.' Simi thought to Jane.

Jane chanced looking behind her, seeing Simi sitting on Maura's lap looking intensely back at her she gave a slight nod before looking back at Adarian and walking towards him. The red wolf waited for her to get close enough before he snapped at her neck, sinking his fangs into it. She growled as her body locked and her vision started to blur and she saw red, suddenly she stood on her hine legs, picking Adarian up off the ground and then slamming him back down causing him to let go. She turned her head catching one of his paws in her mouth, throwing her head to the side she dragged his body before throwing her head back to the right as hard as she could letting go of him. He flew to the back of the room, his body making a loud bang as it make contact with the wall. With a yelp he laid there willing his body to get up but he was in so much pain from just that simple act. Struggling he managed to get his body up, using the wall for some support until he was back on his paws, making sure not to lay on the one causing him pain. He transformed back into his human form.

"I yield." he spoke holding his bleeding and limp arm to his chest.

Jane heard and understood the words but the wolf inside her couldn't let him survive after the disrespect he had shown her. She howled before crouching towards her prey. Adarian eyes grew large as he saw the wolf coming towards her, from all the training he had done with her he knew that she was going to kill him.

"You can not yield Adarian, you challenged her to the death." Adora stated from her seat.

Adarian grinned before he pulled something out of his left boot. Jane snapped herself out of her trance as she took in the markings of the dagger.

There was silence in the air as every wolf in the room looked at the blade. Adarian spun the dagger in his hand holding it above his chest ready to strike.

"Do you know what inscription is on this blade Jane?" He asked "Its the same one that was one that bullet the Alphines shot you with. Yeah, that's right I was there that night. I'm the one that's been telling them where your fucking human was." He grinned.

Jane growled before running towards him, there was so much hate in her eyes. Adarian grinned knowing that he had cause all that anger inside her.

'When in a battle it's always imperative that you never let your anger over come you, you must always be in control because as soon as you don't you'll start to make mistakes. If you make mistakes your dead.' Jane's voice echoed in his head.

He managed to roll out of the way just as Jane was about to pin him to the wall with her shoulder, spinning around he slashed at her left paw.

"JANE!" Maura shouted as she saw the knife connect with Jane's paw, Simi growled but stayed seated.

Jane howled as the pain rushed from her paw through her body, jumping back she stood once more in front of Maura keeping her paw up as the blood gushed from it and her eyes zoned on Adarian.

"That's right, I'm the one that's been letting those demons inside our grounds. All they had to do was take that damn book from one stupid human and they couldn't even do that." He laughed bringing the blade to his mouth and running his tongue along it.

"You know Jane, I cant wait to sink my teeth into your dead body, your blood is absolutely heavenly." he said taking another lick before bringing it back in front of him ready to attack again.

He moved gently knowing that even though he had injured her she was still strong enough to defeat him, he smiled as he set a plan in motion.

"What's wrong Jane, you cant handle a small dagger?" he knew that if he could make her mad enough he could easily defeat her because of all the mistakes she would make.

Growling she jumped at him, he grinned as his pan worked. He slid on his knees as her body landed on his, Jane lowered to her head to bit his head until he twisted his body and managed to get out from under her and stabbed the dagger into the back of her knees slicing both of them open.

Jane howled in pain as her back legs gave out and she crashed to the floor, Stepping back to admire his work Adarian stepped over Jane's body he slid his arm around her huge head and brought the dagger to her neck.

"Your dead." he whispered as the blade made contact with her neck.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought... Love Always -Archie**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter yes, I was having family time with everyone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Maura quickly stood up allowing her emotions to control her, all the pain she felt from seeing Jane hurt came rushing to the surface. She took a breath as she felt herself transform, Adarian dropped the dagger as he turned around to face the bright light that had now surrounded the room.

Standing in the spot where the human once stood was a snow white wolf, her eyes were a piercing blue as she stood up tall baring her fangs at him.

"What...what's this...she's..." Adarian's eyes grow wide.

Maura growled jumping from where she stood Adarian quickly got up and backed away as she landed besides Jane, She lowered her head slightly and began to lick her face.

'Are you alright Jane?' Maura asked love being shown in her eyes.

'I... Maura your...how?' Jane answered looking back at the white wolf.

'We'll talk about it later my love.' Maura replied as her gaze went back to the man.

Maura stepped over Jane as she made her way towards the man.

"No.. please don't.. I didn't know it was you..."he tried to explain as he took a step back with every step she took towards him

She growled as she took one final step then turned into her human form.

"You have threaten my mate, you have threaten the humans by letting those demons in, you have caused her so much pain. I should kill you. However your duel is with her not me." she spoke before turning around, reaching Jane's side she placed her hands above Jane's knees a soft glow appeared underneath them as the gash was repaired. Jane rose to her feet and licked her mates face gently.

"Kill him." Maura spoke before returning back to her seat, Simi sat beside her chair giving a slight bow with her head before Maura retook her seat and she jumped back on the women's lap.

With a grin Jane stretched out her limbs and her coat feeling refreshed. She barked a laugh before running up to Adarian, with a long swipe of her paw he was finished. Her claws ripped into his flesh splitting him in two.

Turning into her human form she spoke

"Never let your guard down, no matter what happens that was part of your training." she stood and watched the life leave his eyes.

* * *

The room was silent as Jane turned around to see her pack all looking at Maura.

"The battle is over." Maura stated rising from her set as Simi jumped off her lap.

"Maura what just happened? How did you..." Jane started to ask before she was interrupted by the oldest member in her pack.

"Adara send a message to all the wolves and our allies, let them know that the white wolf has finally returned." the man said

Jane looked at Venik, he's jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were the color of the brighten shade of yellow, his goatee was trimmed and his dark skin combined with all his other features show'd his strength.

"At once Venik." Adara answered standing up she made her way over to Maura kneeling in front of her she bowed her head low.

"It is an honor to have you back." she spoke softly rising her eyes to meet Maura's green ones.

Maura nodded at the girl before watching as she rose and left the room.

Maura turned her attention back to Jane who was also just staring at her.

Jane spoke to the others without taking her eyes off Maura. "Everyone leave us."

She waited for everyone to bow in front of Maura before they left the room one by one.

* * *

"Care to explain to me now how you were are now a wolf.. and not just any wolf but the white wolf." Jane said talking to stand in front of Maura.

Maura smiled before replying. "Your mother, when she gave me the power to heal she gave me her power of the wolf, although she didn't tell me what it was if felt something inside me besides the magic. We didn't have much time to talk about what it was."

"Transform." Jane stated

Maura smile grow as she removed the little dog from her lap and stood. Closing her eyes she let the same emotions she had felt when watching Jane on the floor, the bright light reappeared and Jane stood looking at the wolf. She walked towards it, running her hand over her soft fur and down her muscled back; the wolf wasn't as stone as her black wolf but she could still feel the power they held inside.

"So beautiful." Jane finally spoke taking a step back and transforming herself.

'Leave us Simi.' she thought to the little dog, who shook her head before walking up to the door, scratching it and then closing it back when she was outside.

Turning her attention back to Maura Jane asked. "Did mama happen to tell you how we are able to hear each other?'

'No, but I would say its because of the deep connection we share. It's because of seeing you in pain and almost getting killed that I was able to transform in the first place.' Maura thought taking the last few steps between herself and her mate to stand in front of her leaving no space in between.

'You are simply gorgeous Jane.' Maura said before licking the girls face once more.

'Now come, we must get ready for all the visitors that will be coming.'

Transforming back into their human forms they walked hand in hand out of the training room.

* * *

Walking back up to the main house Jane stopped in front of Jason's room. Knocking softly she opened the door.

"Get someone to clean up the training room." she spoke still upset with the boy.

"At once my lord." he replied stopping his email and get up to do as he was ordered.

* * *

**Its a pretty short chapter, the fighting scene kept playing in my head all day and for some reason my hands just wouldn't listen so I'm sorry if it sucks lol. If anything I'll revisit it later and rewrite it once my whole body is on the same page :p Love Always -Archie**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have favorite/followed/ and reviewed. You guys/gals are AMAZING!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

As soon as the bedroom door was close Maura turned around and pushed Jane up against it smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, her hands found tangled in the brunette's curly hair. Jane moaned in the kiss as she wrapped her hand under Maura's ass and lifted causing the women to wrap her legs around her waist. Jane started to walk towards the bed while Maura pulled back from the kiss only to start placing kissing against her neck.

"Gods, Jane I want you so bad." Maura whispered against Jane's ear as Jane lowered them to the bed, pulling back Jane saw the passion growing in Maura's eyes.

"Then take me." Jane replied moving her head back down and recapturing Maura's lips with her own. Jane moaned as she felt Maura run her hands under her shirt and started ranking her nails over her back. She could feel blood start dripping down her back with how hard Maura was scratching her but it only seemed to cause more arousal within herself, she started to nip at the women's bottom lip before kissing her way down her throat stopping now and then to nip at her skin.

"Mmm Jane please." Maura moaned unwrapping her legs as Jane straddled her.

"Tell me what you want Maura, tell me what you need." Jane whispered pulling back to look in Maura's eyes.

"I want... I need you to make me yours." Maura whispered back sitting up to undress her and Jane's top's and bra's throwing them on the floor.

Jane moaned at hearing Maura's words before getting up and taking off her pants and panties as well as Maura. Getting back on the bed she laid herself between Maura's legs positioning them so that their clits would touch.

Both girls moaned at the first contact, Maura's hands went back to Jane's back as they kissed passionately while rocking against one another slowly.

"Jane... I need.." Maura's pleased got caught in her throat as Jane picked up her speed against the women's sex.

"Is this what you need Maura?" she smiled moving her hips in circles.

"Or this?" she asked running her right hand down their bodies. She moaned at the wetness that was gathered between her lovers legs, a mixture of hers and Maura's need for each other. She raised her hips supporting herself with her left arm as she started to lightly put pressure on Maura's clit moving in small circles. Maura moaned as she began to rock her hips against Jane's fingers.

"More.. please Jane" Maura begged gripping on to Jane's forearm with one hand while the other gripped at the sheets under her.

Jane smiled as she moved her fingers lower to play at Maura's entrance.

Maura couldn't take the teasing anymore, she released the sheet from her hand and moved it to cover Jane's pushing her lovers fingers hard and fast within herself.

They both moaned, Jane at how tight Maura was and Maura for feeling full. Maura removed her hand and let Jane take over as she returned to gripping the sheet. Jane growled at how Maura wanted to be please. Leaning down she attached her lips to Maura's neck sucking hard while pumping her fingers as hard and fast inside her as she could.

"Mmm..fuck yes.." Maura moaned turning her head to give more access to her neck for Jane, rocking herself against her fingers. Jane pulled back from Maura's neck satisfied that her mark would be there for at least a couple of days, she started kissing her way down her chest to breast, slowly she ran her tongue around her nipple Maura moaned arching her back trying to get more contact. Jane circled her nipple once more before fully engulfing it in her mouth, she gently nipped at the tip before running her tongue back and forth on it.

"nuhh." Maura moaned letting go of the bed sheet once more to run her fingers through Jane's hair pulling her closer and rocking hard against her fingers.

Jane pulled back to look into Maura's eyes who were bearing into her.

"You feel so good around my fingers Maura." she whispered watching Maura's eyes close, moaning when she felt a new wetness on her fingers.

Smiling she looked back up at her lover moving back up to be face to face with her.

"Tell me Maura, do you get turned on hearing me talk to you like?" Jane smiled as Maura nodded opening her eyes half way.

"Do you love hearing me tell you how tight you are for me?" She moved her arm closer to Maura's head intertwining her fingers in her hair and pulling softly.

"God yes Jane..Fuck." Maura moaned feeling that feeling in the middle of her stomach.

"I can feel you getting tighter around me, cum for me Maura..your mine." Jane whispered in her ear before taking the bottom of the lob in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh fffuuuccckkk JANE!" Maura screamed as she came all over Jane's fingers and onto the sheets.

"Mmm god your so sexy." Jane whispered letting go of the lobe and kissing her way back to Maura's lips, kissing her passionately she gently pulled her fingers out of her and brought them to her lips. As she was about to put them in her mouth as she pulled back from the kiss Maura's hand wrapped around hers bring her fingers to her mouth instead, closing her eyes she slowly put her fingers in her mouth running her tongue over each digit before sucking on them making sure she didn't miss a drop.

Jane moaned as she moved to straddle Maura's thigh and started rocking against her arousal being wiped over Maura's thigh with ever rock of her hips. Maura grinned as she released Jane's fingers from her mouth and flipped them over.

"Not as sexy as you." she smiled before kissing her way down Jane's body, spreading her legs Maura ran her hands up the inside of Jane's legs.

Jane moaned as Maura kept kissing closer and closer to where she wanted the women.

* * *

**OK so I thought I'd make this part a two shot lol, Maura first and then next chapter Jane. just because I need feedback on how I did, since this is my second time writing something like this chapter I really need honest thoughts. Thanks everyone. Love Always -Archie**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone Archie here, I want to apologize for how long its taken me to update. I just couldn't find the right words for what I wanted to say. Special thanks to Kimdw78 for pressuring me into updating. I'm really glad I did. :) Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Maura kissed her way down Jane's body making sure to pay extra attention to her abs, running her tongue up and over each valley between them. She ran her tongue lower and just when she was about to reach her mates mound there was a knock on the door.

"No." Jane whined sexually frustrated.

Maura made her way back up the women's body and pulled a blanket over them before answering the knock.

"You may enter." She spoke

The door open slowly to reveal Adora fallowed by two other men carrying a trunk into the room. They bowed their heads before leaving the three of them in the room.

"My lady's the packs and our allies are all here and are waiting on you, my lord your armor has been polished as well as your sword." She spoke softly bowing her head towards Jane before looking at Maura.

"The white wolf outfit has also been pressed, I wasn't sure what kind of weapon you would prefer and since our last white wolf didn't use one. I thought I would let you choose if you would want one, my lady." She bowed her head.

"I am a physician up and foremost, Adora. That being said I will choose not to use a weapon. Please inform everyone that we will be out shortly." Maura replied smiling as the girl raised her head and made her way out of the room with a bow to her.

* * *

Alright guys I'm sorry but I'm getting pretty tired. I'm going to have to leave it here until tomorrow. Good Night everyone Love Always -Archie

"Come on my love lets go introduce me and I promise we'll finish this later." She said smiling before giving Jane a light kiss.

"Ok." Jane replied taking deep breaths to prepare herself for the meeting.

"Lets go shower together before we make our appearance." Maura smiled getting up and swaying her way into the bathroom, she threw a wink over her shoulder and chuckled as Jane just about ran her over as they made their way into the room.

* * *

"You look absolutely amazing Maura." Jane smiled looking at Maura in her outfit, the last time she had seen this outfit was on her mama. The way the white flowing dress fit on Maura was absolutely breath taking she was sorry to say but Maura looked so much better in it.

"Thank you Jane, you don't look to bad yourself." Maura replied looking at Jane in her mothers black armor.

"Come on my love, lets go show you off." Jane smiled taking her mates hand as they walked out the room and made their way outside.

* * *

Maura gave a confused look as they entered the training room and she didn't see anyone. Jane seemed to notice and smiled before letting go of her woman's hand and walking to a sword display. Holding onto one of the hilts she pulled back. A loud rumble came from underneath her seat before it was slid back along with the boards it was sitting on to reveal a stair case leading down.

"Oh my." Maura said raising a hand to her mouth in shock.

Jane chuckled before making her way back to Maura holding her arm out to be taken. Maura smiled before linking her arm around Jane's as they made their way down the stairs.

The stair case was narrow but wide enough for both of them to fit as they walked, the walls were made of old stone, every few steps a torch was lit making it easy to see, it seemed like the stairs went on forever until a bright light came into view.

Reaching the bottom step Maura gasped as she looked around the room.

It looked like an underground forest, there were large tall green tress, green grass grew from the dirt underneath, a river could be heard from a distant. Looking up it looked like there was a sky and the bright light they had seen earlier was a bright object in the sky that looked a lot like the sun.

"Jane how?" Maura asked still shocked. Jane smiled at her mate before saying one word.

"Magic."

"Magic?" Maura asked back

"Yes, everything you see down here is made from magic, from the sun to the dirt under our feet. From the trees to the river. Everything its all magic." She replied

"Concentrate on the energy in the room and you can feel it"

Maura closed her eyes and did what was asked of her, smiling she did indeed feel the energy and boy was it strong.


End file.
